A Sunnydale Werewolf in Manhattan
by The Big Lazy Dragon
Summary: A Gargoyle/Slayer Crossover. When they learn that Oz is in New York, Buffy and Willow search for a way to cure him, unaware that someone else has plans for the adolescent werewolf.
1. A Sunnydale Werewolf in Manhattan Part O...

A Sunnydale Werewolf in Manhattan

Part One

Written by Donald E. Fleming II

Story concept by Donald E. Fleming II

Disclaimer: Original Gargoyles characters are the property of Disney and Buena Vistas Studios. Buffy the Vampire Slayer and related characters and storylines are the property of Warner Bros. Other Gargoyle characters are the property of The Gargoyle Saga (TGS) writing staff. All characters are being used without permission of their creators.

Note: This fanfic was written and posted prior to the May 2, 2000 episode of 'Buffy The Vampire Slayer', which featured the brief return of Seth Green's character Oz to the show. As such, there will be continuity conflicts between this fanfic and the current 'Slayer' storyline. This is unfortunate and unavoidable, but should in no way detract from the story. If you are one of those who don't like such conflicts, my apologies to you.

June 17, 2000 

_The Labyrinth, Manhattan._

He was closer to his prey now. He could smell her fear as she ran through the darkness, and he could hear her pulse pounding in his ears, even from this distance. Soon his hunger would be abated and he could return to the shadows from which he'd emerged.

His prey stopped, and he slowed as he heard a new sound. A snarl. His prey had turned to face him; she was tired of running. He could sense the beast rising in her. She was like him, but not. There was a sense about her that was as primal as his own. Primal and raw. This prey would not be easy to take, the beast in him realized. This prey would fight, and fight hard.

He could hear her snarling louder as he closed the distance. He growled low at her, telling her in no uncertain terms that he was hungry and her cat-like snarl and clenched fists told him that she was ready for him to try.

He was dimly aware of the wall directly behind her. He had run her to ground and now she had nowhere else to go. He should have backed off a little; some small part of him told him that it was dangerous to corner his prey. But the beast ignored that, he had cornered prey before and they rarely fought back. And besides, he was tired of going hungry.

The last two nights had been frustrating. Somehow, his prey had always eluded him. He'd pursued vigilantly, only to find that his prey had disappeared, seemingly without a trace. And then there was the odd sound of wings overhead…

This time, his prey would not escape. He had finally cornered her and his hunger would not be denied. He roared and leapt at her, claws ready for the kill.

She jumped over him, spread her wings and glided a short distance behind him. She had wings, he saw, and the beast growled in outrage. Not again, the beast roared. He would not lose his prey again!

His prey landed and turned back towards him, snarling menacingly. She still wanted to fight, the beast thought with delight. He took a step towards her.

There was a loud **pop** and he felt something hit him in the side. He roared in pain and turned towards the source.

There was another hunter standing there, holding something in his paws. Had he trespassed on this hunter's territory, the beast wondered. If so, it still didn't matter. This was his prey, and he would fight to keep it. He took a step towards this new threat as he felt his mind start to fog.

He tried to shake the feeling, trying to banish it. He had experienced this before, a long time ago, when he first began hunting for prey, and it always meant he would be denied his meal. He roared in outrage, and he felt the sting again.

He was going to be denied his prey. Again.

Delilah watched as the creature finally succumbed to the second tranquilizer Talon had shot him with. The mutate leader kept the special tranquilizer rifle pointed at the beast as he stepped into view.

"You had me worried," Delilah said as she relaxed. She braced her hands on her thighs as she tried to get her breathing under control. She was winded and just short of collapsing from exhaustion.

Talon stepped over to the beast and nudged him with his foot. The creature didn't move.

"You're lucky I was able to get here in time," he said. "You were supposed to lead him away from this area."

"He got ahead of me somehow," she said. She lifted up her right arm to examine it. The sleeve of the jacket was torn and there were four deep scratches on her forearm. When the creature had cut her off, he'd taken a swipe at her and connected. She had almost panicked, but kept her head long enough to lead him away from the Sanctuary. Unfortunately, the path she had taken led to a dead-end.

Something akin to barking caught their attention. They looked down the tunnel and saw Bronx racing towards them, followed by Hudson and Goliath.

"Are ye all right, lass?" Hudson asked, seeing that Delilah was holding her arm.

Her arm was throbbing, but she tried to ignore it. "I am fine," she said.

"Let's have a look, anyway," Hudson said. He took her arm and examined it. "Fine, are ye? I think not."

Goliath looked at the injury. "That should be tended to," he said. "Hudson, take her back to the Sanctuary and have Sharon tend to that." As Hudson escorted the hybrid clone back the way he and Goliath had come, the lavender gargoyle turned to where the creature lay. Bronx sniffed at it hesitantly and growled low.

Talon rested the rifle on his shoulder as he approached the gargoyle. "I was hoping we'd seen the last of those blasted Halflings," he said.

"I do not believe that this is one of Madoc's foot soldiers," Goliath said. "The manner of the attacks." He looked at Talon.

"Too brutal?" he said.

"Too primal," Goliath said. "These weren't planned attacks, Talon. This thing," he added, indicating the unconscious beast. "Was hunting."

"Then you think it's some kind of animal?" Talon asked. He turned as Bronx nudged the beast. Fortunately, Xanatos had seen to it that the darts in the tranquilizer rifle he had loaned to Talon had a heavy-duty dose of sedative. Whatever it was, it certainly wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. He cautiously approached it and bent down to turn it over. "It could be one of Sevarius' 'pet' projects," he said.

"No," Goliath said. "I think it may be something far worse."

"A werewolf?" Elisa said. "Goliath, are you serious?"

Elisa Maza looked at the 'werewolf' now safely enclosed in the special reinforced cage that had once held Demona. Talon and Goliath had dragged it back to the Sanctuary and locked it in the cage for safety's sake. Bronx lay on the floor by her feet, still growling at the thing.

"Elisa," Goliath said. "Both you and I have seen far too many things to be able to dismiss this possibility."

"I know, I know," she said. "Fox turned into one every night for a month five years ago. But Goliath, she was under the influence of the Eye of Odin. And we both know whose got that now. Maybe Derek's right. Maybe this is more of Sevarius' work."

They turned as they heard the door to the lab open and Dr. Goldblum came into the room. "I think we can dismiss this as being the product of Anton Sevarius, Detective Maza," he said. "I've run every test I can think of and I have found no trace of the mutagen in his system."

Elisa looked at the werewolf. "Then it's real? This is a real werewolf?"

Dr. Goldblum looked at his watch. "We should know in a few hours," he said. "Once the moon sets, he should revert to a normal human being. If not…"

"Then there's something you overlooked," Elisa said.

"I'm not infallible, Detective Maza," the doctor said. "Only He is." Dr. Goldblum then turned and left.

"Humph," Elisa snorted. "I wonder sometimes."

Sharon sat reading while standing guard over the captive werewolf. Goliath and Elisa had left several hours ago and the clones had already left to await the sunrise. She was about to turn the page when she heard an unusual sound. She got up and looked into the cage.

"Dr. Goldblum!" she shouted when she saw what was happening. "Dr. Goldblum!"

"Sharon, what is it?" he said, running into the room. He stopped short when he saw what was going on.

The fur covering the werewolf's body was retreating at an alarming rate. The face drew back and the tips of the ears became more rounded as they shrank. The feet and hands were changing as well. Where once there was vicious claws, there were now only short fingernails. As the young man turned over onto his back, they could see that the teeth had retreated as well.

They were taken aback when he opened his large compassionate eyes and looked at them.

"Excuse me," he said, twisting his lower body around to hide it from view. "You wouldn't happen to have a pair of pants I can borrow, would you?"

Talon watched as the young man sat at the table and sipped the coffee. He looked at the mutate leader without a hint of fear or loathing. Many of the Labyrinth dwellers had long since stopped staring at the Mutates, but it still took newcomers several days, if not weeks to get used to them and the gargoyles. This boy seemed to take their presence in stride, as if he had seen far weirder things in his life, not to mention the fact that he himself was one of those 'weirder things'.

"What's your name, son," Dr. Goldblum asked.

"Daniel Osborne," he said. "But usually, I just go by Oz."

"That's an unusual name," Maggie said. She came over with an old, worn out shirt and handed it to him.

"Thanks," he said as he put it on. "I'm an unusual kind of guy."

"So, Oz," Talon said. "Where are you from?"

"California," he said. "Sunnydale, California. I was a student at U.C. Sunnydale, but I had to drop out for…personal reasons."

"I guess," Talon said.

"Why did you come here?" Dr. Goldblum asked.

"I heard reports that there were werewolf sightings here in Manhattan over the past few years," Oz said. "I was hoping I could find them and see if there was some way I could control the change."

"An interesting idea," Dr. Goldblum said. "But why?"

"I have a girl back in Sunnydale," Oz said. "I love her very much. But I can't be with her, not the way I am. I want to find a way to end this curse so we can be together again."

"I can understand you wanting to find a cure," Talon said. "We're all pretty much in the same boat as you are. But why did you come down into the Labyrinth?"

"I didn't know that there were people living down here," Oz said. "Even when I changed back to normal, I didn't know if I'd hurt anybody. Once the change comes over me, I just sort of black out." He looked at the people gathered in the room. "I didn't hurt anybody, did I?"

"Nothing too severe," Dr. Goldblum said. "Lucky for you there were more frayed nerves than anything else."

"That's a relief," Oz said. "If you don't mind, I'd like to make it up to you, for all the trouble I've caused."

"I don't know," Talon said. "You're not going to suddenly wolf out on us, are you?"

"The good news is it only happens the three nights of the full moon," Oz said. "And last night was the third night. So I should be safe for another month."

"And then?" Talon asked.

"You can lock me up in that cage you had me in," he said. "It looked good and solid. Believe me, since I first became a werewolf, I've gotten real good at judging cage construction. I've even become a fairly decent welder."

Talon considered that. The cage was built to hold Demona, but it was designed to be able to contain even Goliath. It certainly could hold one adolescent werewolf. And they could always use a good welder.

"Okay, Oz," he said, sticking out his hand. "You've got yourself a deal."

Sunset, June 19, 2000 

_The Eyrie Building, Manhattan_

Elisa was waiting for them when the gargoyles awakened with a roar. Goliath stepped down off his perch and swept her up in her arms. She planted a quick kiss on his lips.

"Evening, Elisa," Brooklyn said. "What's the word?"

"The word is werewolf," she said. "One hundred percent, grade-A genuine."

"So he…" Goliath said.

"Changed to a human at sunrise," Elisa said. "I'm still waiting to hear from Derek to see if he changes again tonight, but if the stories are true…"

"Then he won't be hunting again for at least another month," Goliath said, finishing her sentence. "At least, we will have sufficient warning."

"We have better than that," Elisa said. "Oz has agreed to go into the cage voluntarily next month."

"Oz?" Brooklyn said. He looked at Sata.

"Yeah that's what he said his name was," Elisa said as she caught the expression on Brooklyn and Sata's faces. "Why? Do you know him?"

"I don't think so," he said. "But the name sounds familiar. Did you find out where he's from?"

"California, I think," Elisa said as she took out her notebook. She had gone down to the Labyrinth before heading to the castle in order to get some information from him. He hadn't been around, but Talon did tell her everything Oz had told him.

"Sunnydale, California?"

"Yeah," Elisa said. She looked at the former TimeDancer. "So you do know him."

"No," Brooklyn said. "But I know someone who does."

Sunnydale, California 

Giles was going over an ancient text when the phone rang. He sighed and picked it up. "Hello?"

"I would like to speak to Rupert Giles, please," the feminine voice said.

"Speaking," he said. "Who is this?"

"It is Sata."

"Sata?" he asked. The name sounded familiar. Then he looked at the text he had been studying. A TimeDancer text. "Oh, Sata!" he said, finally remembering the lovely jade Ishimuran gargoyle. "It's good to hear from you again. How is everyone?"

"Everyone is well, Giles-sama," she said. "I would like to speak with Buffy."

"Buffy's not here," he said. "She's out on patrol. Why? Is something the matter?"

"No, not at the moment," she said. "But it is important that we speak with her. And Willow."

"Well, can you at least tell me what this is all about?" he asked.

He heard a brief discussion on the other end of the line before Sata answered him.

"Tell Willow that we have located her friend Oz," Sata said.

That caught his attention. "I'll let them know right away," he said. "Can you give me a number so that I can call back later?"

Sata gave Giles the gargoyles private number and then hung up.

_The Eyrie Building_

"Explain," Elisa said as Sata hung up the phone.

"We showed up in Sunnydale last month," Brooklyn said. He looked at Angela and Broadway. "We helped Demona get that jewel she gave you for your anniversary."

Angela remembered the gift. Demona had mentioned that she'd had some difficulty in reacquiring it after she lost it to the Sunnydale mayor over seventy years ago, but she never went into detail about what happened, or how she got it back. It surprised her to find out that Brooklyn had helped her, just as it had been a surprise when Demona whispered into Angela's ear what the jewel was for.

"I thought you said you don't remember what happened to you during your TimeDancing," Elisa said. Brooklyn and his family had said that they had little or no recollection of what happened to them, and now it looked like they had finally caught him in a lie.

"I do remember Sunnydale," he said. "It was one of the last places we hit before we showed up at the castle."

"And this Rupert Giles?" Goliath asked.

"He is a Watcher, Goliath-sama," Sata said.

Elisa was confused. "What's a Watcher?" she asked.

"A Watcher is a teacher, lass," Hudson said. "He trains and prepares the one who is to become the Slayer."

"I still don't understand," Elisa said.

"The Slayer is a warrior," Goliath said. "A young girl trained to fight and slay the dark things that prey on humanity. Vampires, demons. Those that seek to harm the innocent."

"Fighting evil, like you guys do," Elisa said.

"Yes," Goliath said.

"How many Slayers are there?" Elisa asked. "We certainly could have used their help in fighting Madoc last year."

"Only one Slayer is called, Elisa-chan," Sata said. "And when she dies, another is summoned to take her place. I am certain that had she known about the problem with Madoc and his forces, she would have gladly joined us to face them."

"It sounds like you know a lot about her," Hudson said.

"Not this Slayer, no," Sata said. "But I did know a young girl in Ishimura that was called. She and I were close friends, and in battle we were closer still."

"But what does this have to do with Oz?" Elisa asked.

"Buffy has a friend," Brooklyn said. "Her name is Willow. While we were there, I got the feeling that she and Oz were very close."

"Maybe that's why he left Sunnydale," Lex said. "He didn't want to risk hurting her. I know I wouldn't want to hurt Liz if the same thing were happening to me."

"I think we should go and talk to this Oz," Goliath said. "Perhaps we can find some way of helping him."

"At least we won't have to go searching for him," Elisa said. "According to Derek, all we have to do is follow the music."

"Music?"

The Labyrinth 

The sounds coming from one of the refurbished storage rooms wasn't what Goliath would care to classify as music, but Elisa seemed to enjoy it. She hummed to the tune as the music reached their ears.

"Ach, it sounds like someone strangling the cats," Hudson said. He looked at Claw, who had been covering his ears and apparently had the same notion as Hudson.

"We were just warming up," Oz said as he stepped into view. He looked over the new arrivals. "You must be Talon's friends."

"I'm Talon's sister, Elisa," she said, extending her hand.

"You're a cop," he said. It was a statement, not a question.

"Detective," Elisa answered.

"Think you can help me out of a couple of parking tickets?" he asked.

"Maybe," she said. "What are they for?"

Oz took three tickets out of his pocket. "I'm not sure," he said. "I think they're for overnight parking."

Elisa took the slips of paper and recognized Morgan's particular handwriting. "I'll see what I can do," she said. "Under the circumstances, I think he'll understand."

"Thanks," he said, then shifting his attention to Goliath. "I take it you're Goliath," he said.

"I am," the lavender gargoyle said. "And this is my clan." Goliath introduced Oz to each one. Oz was particularly impressed with Lexington who, after introductions were made, grilled him for info on his amplifiers, and Brooklyn, who seemed to share his taste in music, much to the dismay of Hudson, Claw and Sata.

"I take it you're putting a band together," Elisa said.

"I was part of a band back in Sunnydale," he said as he and Lex tried to fix a malfunctioning equalizer. "I brought a couple of tapes with me when I left and some of the guys here really got into the lyrics." He closed the cabinet and plugged it in. "Okay, Lex, let's see if that did it."

Lexington plugged in the equalizer and hooked it into the rest of the sound system while Oz began strumming a few chords on his guitar. His keen ear picked up a drop and he adjusted one of the controls until the sound was right.

"Thanks, Lex," he said.

"Anytime," Lex said. "You should see what I can do when I really get going on something."

Oz put his guitar away and turned his attention back to Elisa. "We figured we could do something for the community down here besides just work. Don't get me wrong. I love keeping busy, but I still have that need for the music."

"You seem to have done a lot of planning for someone who's been a part of this place for only one day."

"I like to keep my mind busy too," he said.

"Ever think of going home?"

"Sometimes," he said. "I know Willow's worried about me," he said. "And more than anything I wish I could be with her. But not like this. Not until I get this all worked out."

Sunnydale 

The door to Giles' home opened and Buffy, Willow and Tara came in.

"Hey, Giles," the current Slayer said. "We're back." There was a light spring in her step. Her patrol had apparently yielded positive results.

"Oh good," he said. "Did you find the demon?"

Buffy dropped a pendant on the desk. "Found demon, fought demon, slayed same. No worry."

Giles picked up the pendent and examined it. "And no interference from Adam?"

"Adam's been keeping a low profile," she said.

"I wish we could say the same about Spike," Willow said.

"You saw Spike?" Giles asked.

"Yeah," Buffy said. "He's still pissed about the incident with Demona last month."

"It serves him right," he said. "Making a bargain with that she-demon."

"Demona's not all that bad," Willow said. "I mean, it's not like she tried to kill us or anything. After all, that jewel did belong to her, and it wasn't as dangerous as we thought."

"Granted," Giles said. "But when you consider her history…"

"Who's Demona," Tara asked.

"A gargoyle," Giles said. "Immortal by all accounts, and she doesn't get along that well with humans." He thought for a moment. "Funny that should come up," he added.

"What's up?" Buffy asked.

"I got a call a few hours ago from Sata," he said. "She said that Oz has been found."

"What!" Willow gasped. "Where is he? How is he? Is he hurt? Are they sure it's him? Has he…"

"Down, Willow," Buffy said. "I'm sure that Oz is okay. Right, Giles?"

"She didn't say, actually," he said. "Sata only said that Oz has been found."

Buffy could see the anxiety building on Willow's face. "Don't worry, Wil," she said. "I'm sure that Oz is fine. He can take care of himself."

June 22, 2000 The Labyrinth 

He was welding the grate back into place when he became aware of the eyes on his back. Oz put it out of his mind just long enough to finish the weld and turn off the torch. He took off the welder's mask and turned to face his observer.

He found a strikingly lovely gargoyle behind him. For a moment, he confused her for Elisa.

"Hello," he said.

"Hello," the gargoyle said.

"Do you need anything?" Oz asked.

Delilah said nothing. Instead, she tossed her jacket on the floor beside him. "You did this," she stated.

Oz picked up the jacket and looked at it. One of the sleeves had been shredded. Oz realized by whom.

"Hey, look I'm sorry," he apologized. "I didn't know. When the change comes over me…"

Delilah didn't give him a chance to finish. She pushed him against the wall and glared at him. "You hunted me," she said angrily. "For three days. Why?"

She was close enough that Oz could faintly remember her scent. He_ had_ hunted her, he realized. Rather persistently too.

"I don't know," he said. "I can't control what the wolf does."

"But you are the wolf," she said. She watched as he flared his nostrils, as if taking in her scent. "Even now, you scent your 'prey'"

"Delilah!" he heard Talon shout. He turned his head and saw the mutate leader approaching them. "What do you think you're doing?"

Instead of answering, Delilah spun and stalked off, snatching her jacket from Oz's grasp as she did.

"What was that all about?" Talon asked.

"I think she's upset with me," Oz said. "Because of what I did to her."

"You couldn't be held responsible for your actions," Talon said. "Even I know that."

"I wonder."

June 23, 2000 Sunnydale 

Willow poured over the books, trying to find a spell that would help Oz. Unfortunately, there were as few instances of curing a werewolf as there were saving the life of a vampire. Willow had given up on finding a complete and total cure. Right now, she concentrated on finding a way to reduce his aggressiveness.

"Are you sure you haven't found anything?" she asked as Tara set down another of Giles' books.

"I'm sorry, Willow," she said.

Willow sighed. The longer it took to find a way to help Oz, the sadder Willow became.

"We could always try obedience school," Buffy said, trying to lighten the mood. "Or a real big rolled up newspaper."

"I don't think that'd work, Buffy," she said. "He'd eat the other students, not to mention the teacher."

"I think I've got something," Giles said. He read the text more thoroughly. "Yes, this is what we need. It's a suppression spell. It's supposed to be able to 'suppress the beast of the moon'." He brought the book over and set it on the desk.

Tara shook her head as she read over Willow and Giles' shoulder. "I don't know if this will work, Mr. Giles. See here." She pointed at a section that listed several very exacting conditions. "It has to be cast at the height of an lunar eclipse," she said. "In the presence of the beast. And here it says that the one who holds the love of the afflicted mortal must wound the heart of the beast with a warrior's blade."

"I don't think I could do that," Willow said. "I'm no good with a sword. I couldn't even hold a sword. And besides, I want to cure Oz, not kill him. Couldn't Buffy do it?"

"I'm afraid not," Giles said. "Buffy certainly could wield a sword but she's not the one the spell calls for."

"What kind of sword does it have to be, Giles?" Buffy asked.

Giles looked over the text. "It doesn't specifically name what kind of sword, only that it must be a warrior's blade. Why? What do you have in mind?"

"I'm wondering if Sata would be willing to part with her short sword for a few days," Buffy said.

"Of course," Giles said. He walked over to his weapons cabinet and looked through it. "Here we are," he said after a few minutes of searching. He pulled out a _wakisashi_; a short sword similar to the one Sata had, and handed it to Buffy.

Buffy unsheathed the sword and went through a few basic defensive motions to get the feel of the weapon. It was very light compared to the broadswords and other similar weapons she had used. She smiled as she sheathed it and placed it in Willow's hands.

Willow reluctantly took the weapon, half expecting it to weigh a ton. When Buffy released her grip on it, she was surprised by how light it was.

"Okay," she said, still scared to death by the thing. A stake she could handle, but not this thing. "Now what do I do with it?"

Buffy turned to look at Giles.

"It certainly seems as though we have our work cut out for us," he said.

"Don't worry, Wil," Buffy said. "I'll walk you through it."

June 28, 2000 The Labyrinth 

Delilah had avoided him as much as possible over the past week, Oz thought, and he really couldn't blame her. He had hunted her, and he wondered if there was some special reason the wolf had chosen to pursue her over what would probably be easier prey.

Maggie was in the kitchen of her and Talon's quarters when he came in.

"Hi, Oz," she said.

"Hey, Maggie," he returned. "You needed help with something?"

"Yes, I can't get the stove to work."

Oz opened the top of the appliance. For safety's sake, it was an electric range, which meant that the possibility of a natural gas leak was eliminated, but given the number of people they fed on any given day, it also meant that the heating elements were used to well above capacity. Fortunately, in the two weeks that he had been there, Oz had become quite the handyman and quickly fixed the problem.

"Thanks, Oz," Maggie said as heating elements began to glow.

"Anytime," he said. "But you might want to have Talon requisition a newer model from Mr. X. This one's about had it."

"I'll talk to him," she said. She looked at the stove. How long ago was it that they got this one, she thought. Two, maybe three years ago?

"You might have to twist his arm," Oz said. "Can I ask you a question?" he continued.

"Sure," she said.

"What's the story with Delilah?"

Maggie set a pot of water on to boil. "What do you mean?"

"She's different somehow," he said. "I mean everyone's different down here, even the gargoyles, but she's different even from them."

"How can you tell?" Maggie asked.

Oz tapped the side of his nose. "Ever since I went through my first change, my senses have been heightened. Sight, taste, smell. They stay that way even when I'm normal."

"I see," Maggie said. Like Talon, Claw and Sharon, her senses had also been heightened as a result of the mutation. "So you can tell that she's different just by her scent?"

"Yeah, she has that new leather/concrete smell that Angela and Sata has," he said. "Along with a slight pheromone signature I guess that comes with being a female. But I can pick up something else."

"A trace of Elisa, perhaps," Maggie said.

"Yeah, that's it," he said. "I wondered about why Delilah looked a bit like her, too."

"Delilah's a hybrid," Maggie said. "When she was created, Sevarius combined Elisa's DNA with that of another gargoyle."

"Interesting," Oz said. "Does Elisa know?"

"She's known about it for a while now," Maggie said.

"And she's okay with it?"

"She wasn't at first," she admitted. "But she is now. In a way she even considers Delilah as her daughter."

"So who's the 'father' then?" Oz asked. "Goliath?" He'd seen the way the detective and the gargoyle leader looked at each other. He had seen Willow look at him that way many times before.

"No," Maggie said. "Actually, Delilah's gargoyle DNA came from a female gargoyle. And that's a rather interesting story."

Sunnydale 

Willow swung. Xander ducked. Willow swung. Xander ducked again. As he was getting up, Willow's backswing caught him on the side of the head. She gasped as he went down.

"Xander, are you all right?" she asked worriedly.

"Easy, Willow," he said as he slowly stood up, holding the side of his head "If that had been a real sword, you'd have decapitated me."

Willow looked down at the modified wooden _boken_ she held. It had been cut short to give her a sense of the reach of the _wakisashi_, but she still hadn't mastered it.

"I'm sorry, Xander," she apologized. "I guess I'm more comfortable with spells than steel…or wood."

"Bamboo, actually," Giles said. "At least you've managed to keep the breakage down to a minimum this time." The first time she had practiced, Giles had lost a table lamp, a vase and his TV set.

"Speak for yourself, pal," Xander said, still holding the side of his head. Anya came over and applied an ice pack.

"Here, let me show you again," Buffy said, unsheathing the real blade and going through a series of specialized katas. Willow watched, wondering how her friend could make it look _so_ easy. _I guess it goes with being the Slayer,_ she thought.

"I'll never get the hang of this," Willow said, hefting the practice sword. "I'm just no good with weapons."

"Oh, come on, Wil," Xander said. "I saw the way you took down that vamp last week. You were a natural."

"But that was with a baseball bat," Willow protested. "And besides, all I did was knock him in the head. Buffy's the one who dusted him."

"But the moves you put on him," Xander said. "Doing all that cool 'Xena' stuff the way you did." He thought for a moment. "There's an idea. Don't think of it as a sword. Think of it as a really sharp baseball bat." As Willow considered his words, he added, "Just let me get out of the way first."

"Perhaps, you'd be so kind as to take this outside," Giles said, just as Willow tried to spin the _boken_, only to lose her grip on it and have it knock a small hole in the wall.

Sunset, June 29, 2000 The Eyrie Building 

Elisa watched as the gargoyles awoke in a symphony of roars and cracking stone. She smiled as Goliath stepped down and approached while the others quickly dispersed.

"I take it from your expression that everything is well," Goliath said.

"Couldn't be better," she said. "And you?"

"I am still concerned with this Oz," he said. "His three nights as a werewolf will be upon us soon."

"Worried about a repeat of the last time we faced a werewolf?" Elisa asked.

"Yes," he said. "And there is something else."

"What?" she asked.

"Lexington has found some disturbing information on the Internet," Goliath said. "It seems that there is a hunter that specializes in killing Oz's kind."

"A werewolf hunter?"

"Yes."

"I wonder if Oz knows about him," Elisa said.

"I am more concerned with where this hunter may be at the moment," Goliath said. "Oz's activities last month may not have been as quiet as we had hoped."

June 30, 2000 An apartment overlooking Central Park 

_It was here,_ he realized. _The one that had eluded him for so long was here, in New York. And this time, it would not get away._

There had been a lot of odd stories coming out of Manhattan in the last few years. Gargoyles, monsters, robots, elves. He snorted at that last one. _Elves, _he thought. Give me a break. But the first two he could believe, ever since Jason Canmore had approached him ten years ago to help him track down his _Demon._ Personally, he'd never hunted a gargoyle. He didn't even consider it. Not when there were other things to hunt.

Like werewolves. He'd seen the reports about at least one appearing in Manhattan about five years ago, but he quickly dismissed it as hysteria over the recent andsimultaneous sightings of gargoyles. The 'werewolf' had appeared over a period of a month, ending on Halloween, and he knew from experience that true werewolves appeared only during the three nights of the full moon.

Like the one in Sunnydale. The one that he had tracked across the country to here. He had lost that one. To a mere slip of a girl, no less. No, not a girl, he knew. A Slayer. _The _Slayer. She had taken his gun and bent the barrels with her bare hands. He'd had the opportunity to get back at her when Frawley invited him to join in on Slayerfest '98, but he'd turned him down. As it was, Frawley didn't get her either. But he put that behind him. He wasn't interested in her anymore. Not when there was a werewolf to hunt.

He opened his gun case and began to assemble the weapon as he looked at the calendar. It was only a matter of time.

To be continued… 


	2. A Sunnydale Werewolf in Manhattan Part T...

A Sunnydale Werewolf in Manhattan

Part Two

Written by Donald E. Fleming II

Story concept by Donald E. Fleming II

Disclaimer: Original Gargoyles characters are the property of Disney and Buena Vistas Studios. Buffy the Vampire Slayer and related characters and storylines are the property of Warner Bros. Other Gargoyle characters are the property of The Gargoyle Saga (TGS) writing staff. All characters are being used without permission of their creators.

Note: This fanfic was written and posted prior to the May 2, 2000 episode of 'Buffy The Vampire Slayer', which featured the brief return of Seth Green's character Oz to the show. As such, there will be continuity conflicts between this fanfic and the current 'Slayer' storyline. This is unfortunate and unavoidable, but should in no way detract from the story. If you are one of those who don't like such conflicts, my apologies to you.

_Previously…_

Giles looked at her. "Willow, have you been reading the Watcher diaries again?"

"Sorry, Giles," she admitted shyly. "But I was looking for something that could help Oz so that he would come back and I…ah...well..."

"Never mind."

Sunnydale Interlude 

"I think I've got something," Giles said. He read the text more thoroughly. "Yes, this is what we need. It's a suppression spell. It's supposed to be able to 'suppress the beast of the moon'."

"Lexington has found some disturbing information on the Internet," Goliath said. "It seems that there is a hunter that specializes in killing Oz's kind."

"A werewolf hunter?"

"Yes."

_It was here,_ he realized. _The one that had eluded him for so long was here, in New York. And this time, it would not get away._

A Sunnydale Werewolf in Manhattan Part One Late Evening, July 1, 2000 The Labyrinth, Manhattan 

"Okay, guys," Oz said. "I think that's enough for today."

Brooklyn set down his guitar and smiled at Oz. "I think we played pretty good," he said. He saw his mate Sata standing nearby, shaking her head in that 'I have long since given up trying to understand him' mannerism of hers.

Oz caught the look between them and smiled. "Well at least someone thinks so," he said, pointing to Graeme.

Brooklyn's son was all smiles as he watched his father. "You guys Rock!" he said excitedly. "You think you'll be ready to play by the Fourth?"

"What, for that Battle of the Bands concert in Central Park?" Oz said. "I don't know, kid. I don't think there'll be that many people there that'll accept a gargoyle as back-up guitarist. Even one as cool as your dad. Beside, we haven't decided on a name yet."

"What was the name of your band in Sunnydale?" Brooklyn asked.

"Dingoes Ate My Baby," Oz said.

Brooklyn and Graeme looked at each other. "Somehow I don't think that New York is ready for a band with a name like that," he said.

"I don't either," Oz said. "It's more a California name anyway."

"How about P.I.T. Vipers," Graeme said.

Oz thought about that for a moment. "Nah," he said. "I don't think the world's ready for another snake band either."

"Not Pit vipers as in snake," Graeme said. "P.I.T. Vipers." He looked around and found a leaflet on the table. He picked it up and showed it to Oz. "Like this."

"Oh, I get it," Oz said. "P.I.T. As in People for Interspecies Tolerance."

"Exactly," Graeme said.

"I don't know," Oz said, handing the leaflet back. "They might get ticked about us trying to capitalize on their trademark."

"They won't," Graeme said. "It was the coolest band..." he started before Brooklyn elbowed him. "Oops. Sorry, Dad."

"What?" Oz said. Graeme had suddenly caught his interest.

"It's nothing," Brooklyn quickly covered. "Really."

"Let me guess," Oz said. "This is more of that TimeDancing stuff you guys aren't supposed to talk about, right?"

Brooklyn could only give Oz a helpless look.

"Hey, it's cool," Oz said. "Need to know and all that. For myself, I prefer not to know what the future holds in store for me. It makes life that much more interesting." He looked at the other members of his band. "Okay. P.I.T. Vipers it is."

Graeme smiled, while nearby Sata shook her head again.

Central Park 

He watched as the strange beast jumped up, trying to get to the human that it had chased up the tree. The human looked down at it in terror, not willing to risk being mauled by the animal.

_It certainly is an effective predator,_ he thought and he wondered if Jason Canmore had had the right idea in trying to recruit him. _When hunting predators, it was a good idea to have someone on your side who thought like they do._

"Ach, Bronx," he heard someone say. The voice was old, and spoke of a hard life, not impoverished, but experienced. He watched as a large gargoyle walked up to the tree. "What've ye got there, boy?" he asked.

The creature, 'Bronx', barkedand then growled, then started digging its claws into the bark of the tree. He studied the gargoyle as it looked up into the tree and caught sight of the human.

"Please, don't let him bite me," the human said. "I wasn't doing anything."

"Is that a fact," the old gargoyle said, crossing his arms. "I suppose ye were about to return that purse you grabbed from that poor old woman."

_Definitely experienced,_ he thought. _An old warrior perhaps, judging by the scar over the left eye and the sword he had tucked into his belt._ He took into consideration that as of yet the gargoyle hadn't drawn it. Obviously, he didn't view the human his animal had chased up the tree as a threat.

"Right, right," the purse-snatcher said as he looked at the purse he still clutched in his hand. "Here, you can take it," he added as he tossed it down.

Another human approached, and he watched as the gargoyle turned to look at him. This one was a cop.

"Another purse snatcher, Hudson?" he said.

"Aye, Morgan," the gargoyle said.

"What's that make it, five this week?" the black police sergeant said.

"Ye'd think they'd take a hint and clear out," Hudson said.

He noted the camaraderie between the two. A pair of old soldiers, he observed. Both doing their part to protect this city.

He quietly eased away as the cop finally coaxed the purse-snatcher out of the tree, although there was a tense moment when the beast turned to look straight at him as he moved. _After I bag my quarry, _he thought. _I may just think about adding a gar-beast to my trophy collection. It may certainly be well worth it to bag one._

_July 2, 2000_

_The Labyrinth_

"I think there might be trouble," Elisa said to her brother as she sat at the table.

"What kind?" Talon asked. "Xanatos isn't up to his old tricks again, is he?"

"No," she said. "It concerns Oz."

"I knew he'd be trouble," Delilah said. Before Elisa could say another word, the hybrid clone turned and stormed out.

"What was that all about?" she asked.

Maggie sighed. "She doesn't like Oz," she said.

"I can't imagine why not," Elisa said. "He's a great kid. Aside from his problem, I mean."

"That's just it," Talon said. "She doesn't like him because of what he is. A werewolf."

Elisa sighed and rested her forehead on her hands. "I thought we were all beyond that by now. I thought that none of us would be judging each other based on outward appearances any more."

"It's not just that, Elisa," Maggie said. "Delilah doesn't like him because he hunted her."

"She's holding a grudge?"

"It looks that way," Talon said.

Elisa got up from the table. "I'd better go talk to her."

"I don't know what you can say that I haven't already tried telling her," Talon said.

"Oh, I think she'll listen to me," Elisa said. "And besides, Oz's got enough things to worry about as it is."

No one got in Delilah's way as she stormed through the Sanctuary, looking for Oz. They took one look at her and went the other way. Something had upset her and they didn't want to be anywhere in the vicinity when things got messy.

She found him quickly. Oz was with the rest of his band in a part of the Labyrinth where the acoustics were good. He was starting in on another set when he caught sight of the aggravated clone.

"Uh, oh," he said.

"What's up?" Brooklyn asked.

"Hurricane Delilah at two o'clock," Oz said.

Brooklyn looked and spotted her. "She doesn't look happy."

Broadway, who had brought Angela down to listen to Oz play, turned and caught sight of her stormy approach. "I wonder what she's mad about?"

"I think it's me," Oz said.

Delilah practically walked over the assembled clones who had been listening to Oz play, but found her way blocked by Broadway and Angela. When she tried to push her way past them, Brooklyn joined them in keeping her from the teenager.

"What's this all about, Delilah?" Angela demanded.

Delilah stepped back when she realized they weren't going to let her pass. "Him!" she said, pointing at Oz. "He brings trouble!"

"Listen," Brooklyn said. "I know you don't like him because of what happened, but…"

"No! More trouble comes because of him," Delilah said. "Elisa said so!"

Brooklyn and Broadway looked at each other.

"I can't believe that," Angela said.

Delilah looked at the lavender female. "You can ask her yourself," she said. "She is talking to Talon even now!"

"Delilah, I know that I've hurt you," Oz said. "And believe me, I wish I could take back what happened. But I can't. I just wish you'd forgive me for what happened and believe that I couldn't control it."

She held up her arm, which had healed long ago, and showed him the tattered sleeve of her jacket. "This I can forgive," she said. "But not what will happen if you stay."

"I don't get it," Broadway said. "What'll happen if Oz stays?"

"Trouble," Delilah snarled as she took a step towards Oz.

A small figure stepped in front of her.

"BACK OFF, DELILAH!" Elisa barked, raising her hand in front of her.

Delilah stopped, stunned. Ever since she had befriended Delilah, Elisa had never raised her voice to her. The hybrid clone was the closest thing she had to a daughter.

She looked at Oz, standing just a few feet away behind Elisa, then at Elisa herself. She could tell that Elisa was not going to let her pass without a fight. Of all the humans she had encountered, Elisa was the only one who could stand up to her like this…and not be intimidated by her.

"He brings trouble," Delilah said. "You said so yourself."

"I did not!" Elisa snapped. "I said there _might_ be trouble that concerns Oz. I did not say that he was trouble!"

"What kind of trouble?" Oz asked.

"I'll tell you in a minute, kid," Elisa said, turning her head to look at the young musician before turning her attention back to Delilah. "As for you, do you know what he's been through? He had to give up his home, his friends, his family, a girl that he loves because of this problem. And he's lucky. He doesn't have to go through this crap every night like Fox did!"

Delilah was shocked by this. "This happened to Fox?" she said.

"Yeah, five years ago," Elisa said. "Every night for a month! You weren't around at the time to see what happened to her, but I was. Fox was completely out of control. She almost killed me, Goliath, Xanatos. It almost ended up killing her, too. And the only reason she doesn't go through it any more is because she was under the influence of the Eye of Odin at the time. We were lucky. We got the Eye away from her before anyone got hurt. Oz doesn't have that luxury. This is going to be with him for the rest of his life!"

Delilah's shoulders were shaking. She hadn't realized what he was going through. In a way, he was just as alone as she was. More alone in fact, because he couldn't let anyone get close to him for fear that he might accidentally hurt them. At least Delilah had Elisa and the clan. Who did Oz have?

She took one look at Oz's large compassionate eyes, and then turned away and ran so that no one could see her crying.

"Is she going to be okay?" Oz asked.

"I think so," Elisa said. "Angela, why don't you…"

"Right," Angela said. She turned and took off after Delilah.

Talon came in as Angela was leaving. "I guess you got through to her," he said.

"I hope so," Elisa said. She turned to face Oz. "We need to talk."

"What's up, Elisa?" Oz asked.

"What do you know about a hunter named Cain?"

Sunnydale, California Rosenberg home 

Willow smiled as she tapped away at her computer.

Willow "So how is Oz doing?"

Lex "He and Brooklyn are putting together a band."

Willow "Really? smiles "That sounds great."

Liz "And they sound real good too, Willow. I heard them practicing last night. And they talked about playing at the P.I.T. concert on Tuesday."

Willow "Aww!" sighs "I wish I'd known about that."

Lex "Prior commitment?"

Willow "My mom and I are going over to Buffy's house for the Fourth." frowns "Shoot."

Lex "I could record it for you if you'd like."

Willow "Would you? smiles "That'd be great! Then I can watch it when we find a way to help Oz."

Liz "Any luck with finding a treatment?"

Willow "We're making some progress. Giles is putting together the components we need, but I don't know if we can find all of them in time."

Liz frowns "In time for what?"

Willow "The spell has to be cast during a lunar eclipse. It gets complicated."

Liz "When's the next eclipse?"

Lex "It's on the 16th." taps his chin "I wonder if Demona could help out?"

Willow "Could you ask her?"

Lex "I can have Angela ask her when she gets back from Los Angeles if you'd like. picks up a notepad "What do you need?"

Willow "I'll send you a shopping list later."

Liz looks over her shoulder "I have to go. My folks are bugging me about hogging the computer again."

Willow "It was nice to meet you, Liz." shakes hands and hugs "Take care."

Liz "And don't worry about Oz. I'll keep an 'eye' on him." nudges Willow and leaves

Lex "Willow, can I ask you a question?"

Willow "Sure, Lex. What do you want to know?"

Lex "Do you know someone named Cain?"

The Labyrinth, Manhattan 

Oz sat at the table and let what Elisa told him sink in.

"So do you know him?" Elisa asked.

"I didn't meet him exactly," Oz said. "Like I said before, when the change hits, I sort of black out."

"But he did hunt you," Goliath said. He had grown to like the teenager over the past two weeks, despite the danger posed to his city if Oz were to escape during his monthly transformations.

"Buffy told me about him after the last night of my first change," Oz said. "He wasn't too happy about losing me."

"Would you be able to tell if he were near?" Goliath asked.

"I don't think so," he said. "No."

"Great," Elisa said. "That's all I need, another wacko in my city out to bag a monster. I'm getting real tired of this."

Goliath put his hand on her shoulder. "As am I," he said. "I will instruct the others to increase patrols, see if we can flush this Cain out into the open."

"I don't think that'll work, Goliath," Talon said. "He'll probably lay low until he's ready to come after Oz."

"Talon's right, lad," Hudson said. "A good hunter will wait until he's ready to bag his quarry. And since the lad here won't be a werewolf till the full moon, this Cain will wait until then to show himself."

"Perhaps," Goliath said. "But I do not like the idea of this hunter being at large while we wait for him to make his move."

"I know how you feel, Goliath," Elisa said. "I don't like it myself. But until Cain does do something , it's all we can do."

Goliath knew she was right. But he didn't have to like it.

_July 3, 2000_

_Sunnydale_

Buffy dodged as the vampire swung at her with the pipe. _This is getting boring,_ she thought. Ever since Adam went underground, the vampires had fallen back on their old routines. She kind of wished they would do something original every now and then, just to keep her guessing. At least Spike wasn't around, yammering about what he'd do to her after he got that damned chip out of his head.

She became aware of someone else's presence in the graveyard. When the vampire tried to bring the pipe down on her head, she blocked the blow, grabbed the arm and flipped him onto his back, turning as she did to see who was coming up behind her.

"Hi, Willow," she said. "What's up?"

"I need to talk," she said. "Something's come up."

The vampire jumped up and took another swing at Buffy. She ducked and jabbed at the vampire's stomach, almost doubling him over and causing him to fall back

"What is it?" she asked. When the vampire made another swing with the pipe, Buffy grabbed his wrist, twisted and broke it and relieved the vampire of the pipe, which she tossed back to Willow.

"I think Cain's in New York," Willow said.

This startled Buffy long enough for the vampire to finally land a blow. When she went down, the vampire turned on Willow, but as soon as he did, he felt a sudden pain in his chest. He saw the end of the stake poking out of his chest just before he collapsed into a heap of dust.

"Sorry about that," Willow said.

"That's okay, Willow," Buffy said. "It wasn't your fault." She tucked the stake into her bag. "Besides, I was about done with him anyway. Now what's this about Cain?"

"I think he's in New York," Willow said. "I think he's after Oz again."

Buffy hung the bag from her shoulder. "We better tell Giles."

"Cain is in New York?" Giles said. "Are you sure?"

"Not really," Willow said. "But Lex thinks he is."

"Lex?" Buffy asked.

"Lexington," Willow said. "He's one of Brooklyn's rookery brothers. I met him at one of the Castle Wyvern chat rooms a couple of days ago."

"Willow, how can you be sure this 'Lex' is one of the gargoyles?" Giles said. "It could be anyone who uses that site."

"I thought about that when I first met him, so I asked him a really tough question," Willow said.

"What question?" Buffy asked.

"I asked him who the TimeDancers were," Willow said.

"Did he get it right?" Buffy asked.

"Got it on the first try," Willow said. Giles and Buffy accepted this. Only members of Brooklyn's clan and their close friends would have knowledge of the TimeDancers' identities.

"So what makes Lexington think that Cain is in New York," Giles said.

"He didn't say that Cain was there," Willow admitted. "But he did say that it was possible he was. I think we should go to New York."

"Isn't that a little premature?" Giles said. "There's no guarantee that Cain is in New York. And I still need time to gather the final components for the spell."

"Lex said he'd ask Demona for help with that," Willow said.

"Great," Giles said. "That's all we need is for her to be involved. Need I remind you about her past history."

"That's not fair, Giles," she said. "Lex said she's over that now, and besides we might need her help casting the spell. She is a sorceress, you know. And we did help her get that jewel back."

"Yeah," Buffy said. "After I almost smashed it."

"Maybe she's forgotten about that," Willow said.

"I hope so," Buffy said. "What do you say, Giles? Are you up for a trip to the Big Apple?"

"Very well," Giles said. "But not tonight. I still have some things to research if we're to get this done right."

"That's okay, Giles," Buffy said. "I did tell Mom that I'd be around for the Fourth of July. Besides, I want to tell her about Riley."

July 4, 2000 

_The Labyrinth_

Oz and Claw was packing up the gear when Delilah came in. When he saw her approach, the Mutate took a step towards Oz to put himself between them.

"It's okay, Claw," Oz said. "I think I'll be okay."

"_Are you sure?"_ Claw's facial expression said. Over the past several weeks, Oz had gotten to know Claw to the point where he could tell what the Mutate was thinking just by reading the expression on his face. He still needed to use hand gestures every now and then to convey complex ideas to him, but it was unnecessary for simple things. Like friendship. And worry.

"Believe me," Oz said. "I don't think she's here to cause trouble. Why don't you take the stuff to the van and I'll join you in a few minutes."

Claw lifted the amplifier and guitar case and headed for the passageway that led to the warehouse where Oz had stored his van. The warehouse was primarily used for regular deliveries of supplies to the Sanctuary, courtesy of the Xanatos-Renard Foundation, and housed one of the accessways to the Labyrinth. Talon had suggested to Oz that he park his van there during his stay to avoid any more tickets.

After Claw left, Oz turned towards Delilah. "You're not here to hurt me, I hope."

"No," she said quietly. "I just wanted to say I was sorry for the way I acted."

"It's not your fault," Oz said. "You were only doing what you could to protect..."

"No," Delilah said. "Not protect. What I did was out of anger, not out of any sense of duty to my clan. I was holding a grudge." She turned away from him. "It was wrong."

"You couldn't have known," Oz said as he took a step towards her. "Maggie told me all about you. Despite how you look, your still growing, learning new things. This is probably your first experience with this."

"No," she said. "I have seen this before. In Sharon. She almost let her hatred for a man named Tommy Kimura destroy her because of what he did."

"What did he do?" Oz asked. He had met Sharon Nomura when he first arrived in the Sanctuary, but she never talked about how she became a Mutate.

"He is a Yakuza," Delilah said. "And he believed that gave him permission to force her to marry him. She refused, but he was not about to take no for an answer."

"So what happened?"

"Sharon took some of the mutagen that turned Derek and Maggie into Mutates," Delilah said. "She turned herself into a Mutate so she could destroy him."

"Did she?"

"No," Delilah said. "He is in prison now. But after her transformation, Sharon attacked him and marked him. She warned him to stay away from her and her parents. She told him that the next time she was forced to come after him that she would kill him." She turned around and looked at Oz. "I went after you for the same reason. Because you hurt me. Because you pursued me for the three days of your change. I felt like Sharon did. I did not know that you were not in control of yourself while you were the werewolf. But I do now. And I am sorry for what I did."

"It's okay, Delilah," Oz said. "We both got off to a bad start. Maybe now that this is all out in the open, we can try it again."

"I would like that," Delilah said.

When Claw came back, he found them hugging each other. He smiled to himself and discreetly exited the room.

Sunnydale 

_Joyce Summers' home_

"So who wants hot dogs?" Xander asked cheerfully.

"Right here," Buffy said.

_It was a great Fourth of July, _Willow thought. _If only Oz were here to enjoy it with her…_

"How are you holding up?" Buffy asked, seeing the faraway look on her face.

"Okay, I guess," she said. "I just wish I didn't have to wait so long."

"Wait so long for what?" Joyce Summers asked. She came over and handed a hot dog to her daughter.

"Willow's working out a spell to help Oz," Buffy said.

"Oh, so he won't be a…" Joyce said. She didn't want to say it out loud, not when there were friends around who didn't even know that Buffy was the Slayer. How would they react to the fact that Oz was a werewolf? "Where is Oz anyway?"

"He's in New York," Buffy said. "Which brings up a favor I want to ask you."

"You want to go with me to New York this week," Joyce said. Despite the fact there were still a few things she didn't know about her own daughter, Joyce Summers could still read her like a book.

"Yeah," Buffy said. "Can I? I promise I won't cause any trouble."

"And you'll keep the slaying down to a minimum?"

"Mom," Buffy said. "If the vamps in New York were such a big deal, I'd probably know about it already. We're just going there to help Oz."

"We?"

"Willow's going too," she said.

"And Tara," Willow added.

"Your witch friend?" Joyce said.

"Yeah," Willow said. "We need at least three for the spell. And we think there might be someone there who can help out with finding a few more things for the ritual."

"Is your mom okay with this?" Joyce asked. At the last minute, Willow's mom had been called out of town and couldn't make it to the party.

"She still doesn't know that I'm a practicing Wicca," she said. "She thinks I'm going for a computer expo that Xanatos Enterprises is hosting next week."

Joyce frowned slightly. She had gotten to know Willow's mom ever since that sorry incident involving that demon,_ nothing like a good old-fashioned witch burning to bring a community together, _she had thought afterwards, and keeping her in the dark about her daughter's activities didn't sit well with her. But as long as Willow stayed out of trouble…

"Okay," Joyce said. "Just as long as you stay out of trouble."

"Thanks, Miss Summers," Willow said. She turned and ran off to tell Tara.

"Now, Buffy," Joyce said, turning to her daughter. "What's this I hear about a new man in your life?" She looked around. "Is he here?"

"His name's Riley," Buffy said. "And no, he's not here. He went back home to Iowa for a couple of months." _To recuperate after their last run-in with Adam, _she reminded herself. "Let me tell you all about him."

"This isn't going to be like the last one, is it?" Joyce asked.

"Don't worry, Mom," she said. "I promise you, this one's human. Although he does lead a very interesting life."

Joyce could already tell that this was going to be a very long story.

_Central Park_   
He watched as his quarry performed on the stage, getting the audience involved in the music. He had to admire his boldness, playing as though he was perfectly normal. But Cain knew that Oz wasn't normal. There'd been a moment between the sets when he looked out across the audience and seemed to focus directly on him. The beast could feel his presence in his territory. He had turned away at that moment to talk to one of the other band members, a brick red gargoyle no less, before starting in on the next set. There was activity nearby. Cain eased out of position before the white-haired female gargoyle could discover him. She looked around and frowned. _That's right, darlin'_ he thought._ I'm not here. Just go back and tell your werewolf friend he was just imagining things._ Delilah examined the area around her. _Someone had been here_, she thought. She could see where the grass had been disturbed. The bushes rustled off to her left. She turned and leapt over them and almost landed on a pair of teenagers making out. The girl took one look at Delilah and almost panicked. The boy made a frantic grab for his pants. "I'm…I'm sorry," Delilah said, blushing and backing away. "I didn't…I thought…" She looked around. Off to one side, she could see another couple looking at her. She'd stumbled into what looked to be a good old-fashioned orgy. "Never mind," she said as she turned and ran. The teenagers took one look at her fleeing form before returning to business. Cain smiled as he watched the embarrassed gargoyle retreat.   
"Did you find anything?" Lex asked. He was supposed to be patrolling the park, but he'd talked Goliath into letting him tape the concert for Oz's friend Willow. He was thoroughly enjoying himself being the only one there with permission to videotape the performance. "Nuh…no," Delilah said. "Nothing at all. Excuse me." Lexington frowned as he watched her race away. "What's up with her?" Liz said. She was adjusting the zoom on the video-cam. _Xanatos sure has some top rate equipment,_ she thought. "I don't know," Lex said. "From the look on her face, you'd think she'd seen a ghost." Liz laughed as she finished her adjustment and went over to his side. "It's a good thing she didn't come back a few minutes sooner," she said, playfully nibbling at his ear. Lex smiled. "Yeah," he said. "That would have been embarrassing."   
_July 7, 2000_   
Willow reread the text for at least the fifth time that day. _This was not going to be as easy as she thought,_ she realized. The ritual had to be performed over a period of two days. They had to perform some sort of keying spell to lock the mystical energy on her on the first night of the full moon, and then they had to perform the actual spell the next night. And each spell had to be performed _exactly_ right. 

She looked at Tara resting in the seat next to her on the plane. She hoped she was up to this. They had been practicing together ever since their run-in with the Gentlemen, but this would be the most complicated spell they had ever cast together. And they had to get it right on the first try. If they messed it up, there would be no hope of casting it again.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Buffy asked.

"I don't think a penny would cover it," Willow said. "Not with inflation the way it is."

"It's a good thing Mom let me have her credit card then," Buffy said.

Willow smiled. "It's just that this spell is really involved. I wonder if I'm ready for something this big."

"Oh, come on, Willow," Buffy said. She took a brief glance at the text. "This is nothing compared to what you did for Angel. Now that was a spell."

Willow half-snorted. "I barely remember casting that spell," she said. "It was like one minute I was just trying to get the words right and then poof, all of a sudden, I'm reciting it from memory, and in perfect rhythm."

Buffy looked at her. "You never told me that," she said. Buffy hadn't been there when Willow cast the spell that restored Angel's soul. She'd been fighting Angelus to the death to rescue Giles and keep her former lover from unleashing the demon Acathla.

As it was, the spell came too late to keep that from happening and Buffy was forced to run Angel through to seal the portal.

"I didn't want to bore you with the details," Willow said. "And you really didn't seem to want to talk about it then either."

"I guess," she said. "So you're worried the same thing might happen again."

"No, I'm worried that it won't." Willow closed the book and looked at Buffy. "You know me, Buffy. My spells are still more miss than hit. I still haven't been able to change Amy back. A good sorceress like Demona would have no trouble with that."

"Who?" Tara asked. Buffy and Willow looked at her as she stretched, trying to wake up.

"Sorry," Buffy said. "Didn't mean to wake you up."

"That's okay," Tara said. "What time is it?"

Buffy looked at her watch. "What time zone are we in?"

"Eastern, I think," Willow said.

"Then it's about three in the afternoon," Buffy said. "We should be landing in about twenty minutes." She looked over at her mom, asleep in the seat across the aisle from her. "I guess I should wake her up and let her know." She reached over to tap her mom on the shoulder while Willow filled Tara in on their encounter with the immortal gargoyle.

JFK International Airport 

Willow was immediately overwhelmed by the size of the terminal. She looked around with a look of awe on her face.

"Pay attention, Willow," Buffy said. "You don't want to look too much like a tourist. You'll attract the wrong kind of attention."

"Sorry, Buffy," she said. "It's just that…wow! I mean…it's so…big."

"Okay," Buffy said. "You wait right here and I'll go get our bags."

Willow looked around. "Where's your mom?"

"She went to make a phone call," Buffy said. "She said she'd be right back. And Tara went to use the ladies room. I don't think she liked the idea of using the one on the plane." She picked up Willow's bag and thrust it towards her. "Don't let your bag dangle like that," she said. "Open invitation to a purse snatcher."

Willow took her bag and clutched it to her chest. "Right. Sorry."

"Don't move," Buffy said. "I'll be right back."

Willow watched as Buffy headed towards the luggage carousel. After a few moments, she lost sight of her and felt very much alone. She started heading in the direction she'd seen Buffy go when she bumped into a redheaded woman in a red business suit. Willow dropped her bag and made the woman drop hers.

"I'm so sorry," she said as she bent down to grab her and the woman's bags. "I wasn't watching where I was going and…"

The woman looked at her. "Willow Rosenberg?"

Willow grabbed the bags and stood up, shocked. She looked at the woman. _Who was she and how did she know my name? _"Excuse me," Willow said. "But do I know you?" Despite the fact she was certain she had never seen this woman before in her life, there was an odd familiarity to her.

The redhead smiled. "I'm not surprised you don't recognize me," she said. "The last time we met, I had blue wings and a tail."

"Oh," Willow gasped in realization. "You're…you're…"

Dominique Destine put a finger to her lips. "Let's keep this quiet, shall we? Not everyone knows my little secret."

"Sorry," Willow said. "It's just that I've never seen you as..well…human. Even though Brooklyn said that you could."

"Only during the day," Dominique said. "And believe me, the change isn't pleasant."

She stepped back and studied the teenager. "So, Willow. What are you doing in New York?"

"We came here to help a friend," she said as she handed Dominique her bag before digging into her own.

"We?" she asked.

"Buffy's here," Willow said. "And another friend. A Wicca like me."

Dominique looked at her. "You're a Wicca?"

"Not quite in your league, I know," she admitted. "But I have cast a few good spells. Although some of them don't turn out quite so good. And those that do don't last all that long."

"How long have you been practicing?"

"About two years," Willow said. "And you'd think after that long I'd get better with practice."

Dominique smiled. "Don't worry," she said. "It took me a while before I managed to get spells to work right. And I had a tutor. You're probably doing better than I would have in your circumstances."

Willow smiled at the praise before studying Dominique. "So what should I call you?" she asked. "You probably don't go by…"

"Ms. Destine," Joyce said as she appeared at Willow's side. "Your office said I might find you here."

"Excuse me," Dominique said.

"I'm Joyce," she said. "Joyce Summers. We were going to meet to talk about some items you wanted to purchase from my gallery." She looked at Willow. "Where's Buffy?"

"Right here, mom," Buffy said, carrying several bags. She looked at Dominique. "Who's your friend?"

"This is the woman I told you about, Buffy," Joyce said. "Ms. Dominique Destine. This is my daughter, Buffy."

Dominique extended her hand. "We've met."

"Really," Joyce said. She looked at Buffy. "When was this?"

"Back in May," Dominique said. "She helped me find a jewel that Mayor Wilkins had stolen from me."

"Oh, right," Buffy said in realization. _Then this was…_ "I almost forgot about that."

"Buffy," Joyce said in disappointment. "You helped one of the richest women in the world and you didn't tell me about it?"

"Don't be too hard on her, Mrs. Summers," Dominique said. "Given the mayor's dubious past, I wanted to keep it a secret."

"Please, call me Joyce," she said.

"Joyce, then," Dominique said. "Listen, why don't we discuss this in my car? My driver is no doubt waiting for me, and I can have him drop you off at your hotel."

"I don't want to impose…" Joyce said.

"Nonsense," Dominique said. "Besides, it'll give us time to determine a fair price for the items we discussed. And you wouldn't believe the price you'd have to pay for a cab."

That convinced her. "Okay," Joyce said.

"Good," Dominique said. "We'll wait for you out front."

Buffy watched as Dominique disappeared into the crowd.

"Well, Buffy," Joyce said. "Are you going to tell me about it?"

"Mom, this is one of those things you're better off not knowing," Buffy said. "Believe me." She wiped her hand on her slacks as she remembered what the Jewel of Ragorak was for.

After Tara rejoined them, they headed out of the airport and found Dominique Destine waiting for them. A few minutes later, they were on their way into Manhattan.

_July 8, 2000_

"So how soon before you can fly out here, Giles?" Buffy asked. She had called to let him they had arrived and told him about their encounter with Dominique.

"I should be there by Thursday," he said. "I still need to find some suitable scroll material to transcribe the keying spells. And I need to find the keying spells themselves."

"Thursday?" Buffy said. "Giles, that's not enough time. The first night of the full moon is next Saturday."

"I know, Buffy," he said. "Believe me, I'm making every effort to find the components. But even with Anya's help, I may not be able to find all of them in time. Much as it pains me to say it, you may just have to ask Demona for help."

Buffy smiled. "I'll ask her after she finishes talking to my mom."

"Why would Demona be talking to your mother?"

"They're discussing a purchase," Buffy said. "When she was in Sunnydale, Dominique saw a few things in mom's gallery she wanted to buy."

"Dominique?" Giles said. "I thought you said Joyce was talking to Demona."

"She is," Buffy said. "Dominique Destine is Demona's daytime identity."

"Dominique Destine?" he said. "You mean…"

"Yeah, Giles," she said. "Head of Nightstone Unlimited. Do me a favor and don't tell Riley if you see him. This is one secret I'd like to keep from him."

The Initiative 

Agent Riley Finn walked into the command center.

"What's up, Forrest?" he asked.

His second-in-command looked at him. "I thought you were on recovery leave," he said.

"I got bored," he said. "You can look at corn fields only for so long."

Forrest smiled. "I guess the saying is true. How can you keep 'em down on the farm…"

"After they've seen Paris," Riley finished. "Or the stuff we've seen for that matter."

He picked up a clipboard and looked at it. "Not much going on, I take it."

"Nah," Forrest said. "After Adam went underground, things have gotten quiet around here."

"Too quiet, if you ask me," Riley said. "Wait a minute, what's this?"

Forrest looked at the report. "An unconfirmed Hostile Sub-T in Manhattan," he said. "Happened last month."

"Unconfirmed?"

"Yeah, showed up during the full moon," Forrest said. "You know how that is."

"There was a report like that dated five years ago," Riley said. "An H.S.T. was sighted in October of that year. Could be the same one."

Forrest looked at the report again. "You want me to put together a team?"

Riley thought for a minute. "No, not yet. I'll head there first, see what's going on."

"Okay," Forrest said. "Oh, and Riley," he added as Riley started to walk away.

"Yeah?"

"Watch out for falling rocks, man."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Gargoyles, remember?" Forrest said.

Riley smiled. "Right."

July 10, 2000 Willow "Hey, Lex? Are you out the?" searches 

Lex "Hi, Willow." hugs "How are you doing?"

Willow "Just fine. Buffy and I flew in on Friday."

Lex "You're here in New York?"

Willow "Yeah, and I really want to meet you guys."

Lex "I guess that means you found a way to help Oz."

Willow "I think so. We might need some help with the spell, so we're going to see if Demona will help out."

July 11, 2000 Nightstone Unlimited Office of Dominique Destine, CEO   
"So, Slayer," Dominique said. "What brings you and your friends to Manhattan?" 

"We're here to help a friend," Buffy said. "His name is Oz. He's a werewolf."

"There aren't many spells for curing a werewolf, I hope you know," she said.

"We know," Willow said. "But we did find one that looks promising." She dug the book out of her bag and opened it, showing the text to Dominique. The Nightstone CEO picked up the book and looked at it.

"This isn't a cure," she said. "This is more along the lines of a suppression spell. It's like putting a cancer into remission."

"We understand that," Buffy said. "But right now, it's all we've got to help Oz."

Dominique closed the book. "You do realize that your friend will still undergo his monthly transformations."

"But he won't be as vicious," Willow said. "And right now, that's all we're hoping for."

Dominique looked at Willow. "You love him that much?"

"Yes," Willow said. "And I know he loves me. That's why I want to help him."

"Let's cut to the chase," Buffy said. "We need your help, Ms. Destine. After all, we did help you get your gargoyle Viagra thingy back. Will you help us?"

"That's a rather unique view of what actually happened, Miss Summers," Dominique said. "You tried to take it away from me."

"My mistake," Buffy said. "I admit that. We didn't have all the facts. No one did, not even Brooklyn and he's the TimeDancer. But you did get it back. And I did apologize."

"I considered that," Dominique said. She picked up the book and opened it again. "You do know that you have to perform a keying spell the night before."

"I know," Willow said. "We have most of the stuff for the ritual and Giles is coming in on Thursday with the transcribed scrolls, I hope."

"You hope?" Dominique asked.

"Giles is having trouble finding the keying spell."

"Don't worry," she said. "I have one that will suffice."

"Good," Buffy said. "Then on Saturday, Willow can begin the ritual…"

"No."

"No?" Buffy and Willow said together.

"No," Dominique said. "This is a very precise spell. And it requires that the energy be keyed to one person alone." She looked up from the book. "You, Willow."

"I was afraid of that," Willow said.

"And," she continued. "It also requires that the three spellcasters that will be involved in the actual casting of the spell be present." She closed the book again. "How many do you have?"

"Not counting myself," Willow said. "One. Tara. And Giles has done some spell casting so that's two."

"You'll need all three to perform the ritual," Dominique said. She looked at Willow. She could see that she had the makings of a great sorceress, but she would need to be helped along if she were to get that far. "I will help. Give me a couple of days to get the materials together and we'll meet at my home to begin preparations."

"Thank you, Ms. Destine," Willow said.

"You're welcome," she said. "Candice," she said, touching the intercom. "You can send Mrs. Summers in now."

Joyce Summers entered the office as Buffy and Willow were getting up to leave. She was curious as to why Ms. Destine had wanted to talk to Buffy and Willow first, but she put it out of her mind. _Probably wanted to thank them again for helping her recover her property,_ she thought.

"We'll see you later tonight, mom," Buffy said.

"Where are you off to now," she asked.

"We thought we'd see the sights before we head over to see Oz," she said.

Belvedere Castle 

_Central Park_

Buffy, Willow and Tara sat and waited until shortly after sunset. They had been all over the island looking at everything and now they were ready to go see Oz. But first they had to find him.

"Are you sure this is the right place, Willow?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah," she said. "Liz said that she'd have Lex and his friends meet us here."

"Who?" Tara asked.

"Liz," Willow said. "She's Lex's girlfriend. I talked to her online after we got back to the hotel."

"His...girlfriend?" Buffy questioned. "I thought gargoyles were stone during the day, except for Demona."

"They are," she said. "Liz is human."

"Isn't that a little unusual?" Tara asked.

"Not when you consider the company we keep," Buffy said. "Oz is a werewolf, my last boyfriend was a vampire…"

"And Goliath," Willow said. "Brooklyn said his girlfriend is human, too."

"Speaking of which," they heard a voice say. Buffy jumped up at the sound of the voice. Before her stood a young woman in jeans and a red leather jacket.

"Easy, ladies," she said.

"Who are you?" Buffy said.

"I'm Detective Maza," she said. "Goliath's…ahem…girlfriend."

Buffy relaxed a bit, then completely when she saw a familiar 'beak' come out of the shadows.

"Brooklyn," Willow said. She jumped up and ran to greet the former TimeDancer.

"Hey, Willow," he said. "Good to see you again. You too, Buffy." He looked past them at Tara. "Who's that?"

Willow went back and took Tara's hand and pulled her forward. "This is Tara. She's a friend."

"Hi," Tara said shyly.

Brooklyn stuck out his hand. "Glad to meet you."

Tara extended her hand slowly and grasped Brooklyn's briefly before letting go.

"I thought we were going to meet the rest of the gargoyles," Buffy said.

"Goliath wanted to make sure this wasn't some kind of trap," Elisa said. "That's why only Brooklyn came."

"Since Brooklyn and his family are the only ones aside from Demona who've actually met us," Buffy said. "Makes sense. So when do we get to meet the others?"

"They're going to meet us at the Labyrinth," Elisa said. "I'll take you there myself." She turned to Brooklyn. "You go on ahead. We'll catch up."

"Right," Brooklyn said. He quickly scaled a tree and headed off.

"Shall we, ladies?" Elisa said. She preceded the three teenagers out of the park.

Cain watched them as they left.

_Great,_ he thought. _She's here. That's all I need._

The Labyrinth 

Goliath met them at the entrance to the Sanctuary.

"Hey, big guy," Elisa said, giving Goliath a hug. Buffy smiled at that. _I've done weirder, _she thought.

"I take it that these are Oz's friends," he said. He looked at the three girls.

"I'm Buffy," Buffy said.

"The Slayer," he said, extending his hand.

Buffy took his hand and marveled at the grip. "I see my reputation precedes me," she quipped.

"Sata has told us all about you," Goliath said. "It is an honor to meet you."

"I'm Willow," Willow said. "And this is Tara. She's a little shy."

Goliath shook hands with the other two teenagers. "Oz is fortunate to have friends such as you," he said.

"Where is Oz?" Buffy asked.

At that moment, music began to filter towards them. A familiar tune that Willow recognized immediately.

"I guess that answers that question," Buffy asked as she saw Willow hurry into the Sanctuary.

Willow paused as she neared the source. She could hear the music clearly, but there was something else mixed in with it; singing. A woman's. The others caught up to her quickly.

"Who's singing?" Buffy asked.

"It sounds like you, Elisa," Goliath said.

"Get real!" she said. "I couldn't sound that good on a bet."

"Then it must be Delilah," Goliath said.

"Who's Delilah?" Willow asked.

"I'll explain later," Elisa said. She listened as the music picked up again. "I think it's this way."

Oz was performing for a mixed group of children and their parents. The children marveled at the teenage musician and were captivated by the vocals of the P.I.T. Vipers new lead singer, Delilah. She finished a hauntingly beautiful love song as Oz noted the new arrivals.

"Willow," he said, setting down his guitar and rushing to meet her. He scooped her up in his arms and hugged her. "What are you doing here?"

"We came to find you," Willow said. "We think we've found a spell that'll help you."

"You found a cure?"

"Not exactly," Willow said. "It's a suppression spell. It's supposed to make you less…mean."

"Kind of like magical obedience school," Buffy said.

"That sounds great," Oz said. "How soon will you be ready to cast it?"

"We have to have everything in place by Saturday," Buffy said.

Willow looked over Oz's shoulder at the approaching clone. "Who's that? she asked.

Oz looked over his shoulder. "That's Delilah," he said. "She's a friend." He turned and put his arm around Willow's shoulder as Delilah neared. "This is Willow, the girl I told you about," he said.

Delilah extended her hand towards Willow. "Oz has told me a lot about you," she said.

"Oh?" Willow said. "Everything?"

Delilah smiled. She could see what was happening. Willow was jealous. "Don't worry," she said. "We are just friends."

Willow wasn't inclined to relax. Oz's last female 'friend' had been a crazed she-wolf named Varuca. "And how long have the two of you been 'friends'?"

"Willow," Buffy said. She could see that Willow was jealous. She had good reason to be. Delilah was beautiful.

"We've only been friends for a few days," Oz said. "Before that…"

"Before that, I was more than willing to drop him off the top of the Eyrie Building," Delilah said.

Willow's eyes went wide.

"She hated me," Oz said. "I tried to kill her last month."

"I didn't know," Willow said.

"It's only now that Oz and I have put that behind us," Delilah said. "He is a good friend and I would not do anything to jeopardize that friendship."

"That's good," Willow said. "Because if you tried anything, I have a rat back in Sunnydale that's looking for a friend to play with."

Delilah noted the smile on Willow's face when she said that and knew she was kidding. _ She hoped._

"So what's going on here?" Willow asked. She looked at the assembled audience.

"We were doing on impromptu concert for these people," Oz said. "They didn't get a chance to see the concert last week." He looked over at Elisa. "You know, we could do a duet with you and Delilah."

"Are you kidding?" Elisa said. "I don't sound that good in the shower."

Goliath smiled. He knew exactly how she sounded in the shower.

Buffy stood off to one side as the concert got into full swing again. Willow was happy again, and that's what counted. She could see that Tara looked a little off about meeting Willow's boyfriend, but she chalked that up to nerves.

"Greeting, Buffy-chan," Sata said as she came in. "It is good to see you again."

Buffy bowed to the jade gargoyle. "It's good to see you too, Sata. How are the kids?"

"They are well. They are patrolling with Lexington tonight." Sata looked at Buffy. "Goliath said you had a favor to ask of me."

"We need your help in performing a spell," Buffy said.

"I am no sorceress, Buffy-chan," Sata said.

"That's okay," Buffy said. "We have Demona and Tara covering those bases. We need you as a sentry to make sure no one disturbs the ritual. And there's one other thing."

"What?" Sata asked.

"We need to borrow one of your swords," she said.

"Why?" Sata asked.

"We need a warrior's blade for the ritual," Buffy said. "To pierce the heart of the beast. I just hope it doesn't mean literally."

"Why not one of your own?" Sata asked. "As the Slayer…"

"Willow has to strike the blow," Buffy said. "And I know she can't handle any of the swords I've used. Too big and heavy."

Sata pulled the sheathed _wakisashi _from her obi. "You need a smaller blade that she can handle without risking injury to others then," she said.

"We would appreciate it," Buffy said.

"It would be an honor to assist you in this endeavor, Buffy-chan." Sata said.

"Thanks," she said.

July 13, 2000 

_JFK International Airport_

Joyce Summers hugged her daughter good-bye. "Are you sure you'll be all right?" she asked.

"Yes, Mom," she said. "Chosen One and all that."

She began digging into her purse. "Do you have enough money?"

"We're covered," Buffy said. "If we need more, we can always hit Ms. Destine up for some more."

"It's still hard to believe that she's going to let you stay at her place," Joyce said. "Does she know the reason that you're really here?"

"She knows," Buffy said. "She's helping us get the last pieces of the spell together before Sunday."

"I hope it works," Joyce said. She hugged her daughter again. "I'll see you next week then," she said before breaking away and heading for her plane.

Buffy waited until she was gone before heading down the concourse. _Giles should be arriving any…_

"Buffy," she heard a familiar voice call out, and it wasn't Giles'. She turned and saw the speaker walking towards her.

"Riley, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"That's not exactly the greeting I expected," he said as he lifted her in his arms. "Of course, I could ask you the same question."

"Business," she said.

"Slayer business?" he asked as he put her down.

"Sort of," she said. "What about you?"

"We got reports of a Hostile of undetermined nature last month," he said. "I came to check it out."

Inwardly, Buffy groaned. She had a feeling she knew which Hostile Riley was talking about.

Oz.

Things were about to get complicated.

_To be concluded…_


	3. A Sunnydale Werewolf in Manhattan Part T...

A Sunnydale Werewolf in Manhattan

Part Three

Written by Donald E. Fleming II

Story concept by Donald E. Fleming II

Disclaimer: Original Gargoyles characters are the property of Disney and Buena Vistas Studios. Buffy the Vampire Slayer and related characters and storylines are the property of Warner Bros. Other Gargoyle characters are the property of The Gargoyle Saga (TGS) writing staff. All characters are being used without permission of their creators.

Note: This fanfic was written prior to the May 2, 2000 episode of 'Buffy The Vampire Slayer', which featured the brief return of Seth Green's character Oz to the show. As such, there will be continuity conflicts between this fanfic and the current 'Slayer' storyline. This is unfortunate and unavoidable, but should in no way detract from the story. If you are one of those who don't like such conflicts, my apologies to you.

_Previously…_

"So how soon before you can fly out here, Giles?" Buffy asked.

"I should be there by Thursday," he said. "I still need to find some suitable scroll material to transcribe the keying spells. And I need to find the keying spells themselves."

"Thursday?" Buffy said. "Giles, that's not enough time. The first night of the full moon is next Saturday."

"I know, Buffy," he said. "Believe me, I'm making every effort to find the components. But even with Anya's help, I may not be able to find all of them in time. Much as it pains me to say it, you may just have to ask Demona for help."

"It also requires that the three spellcasters that will be involved in the actual casting of the spell be present." She closed the book again. "How many do you have?"

"Not counting myself," Willow said. "One. Tara. And Giles has done some spell casting so that's two."

"You'll need all three to perform the ritual," Dominique said. She looked at Willow. She could see that she had the makings of a great sorceress, but she would need to be helped along if she were to get that far. "I will help. Give me a couple of days to get the materials together and we'll meet at my home to begin preparations."

Cain watched them as they left.

_Great,_ he thought. _She's here. That's all I need._

"Buffy," she heard a familiar voice call out, and it wasn't Giles'. She turned and saw the speaker walking towards her.

"Riley, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"We got reports of a Hostile of undetermined nature last month," he said. "I came to check it out."

Inwardly, Buffy groaned. She had a feeling she knew which Hostile Riley was talking about.

Things were about to get complicated.

_A Sunnydale Werewolf in Manhattan Part Two_

July 13, 2000 

_JFK International Airport_

"I take it from your expression that you're not real happy to see me," Riley said.

"It's not that," Buffy said. "It's just that…" She hesitated. How could she tell him that his unconfirmed H.S.T. was Oz?

He looked at her. "There's something you're not telling me," he said. "Again."

"It's Oz," she said finally. _Might as well get it out in the open,_ she thought.

"What?"

"Your H.S.T.," she said. "It's Oz. He's a werewolf."

He remembered Oz. He had dropped out of the class for personal problems, according to Willow and Buffy. He'd never have guessed that this was the reason.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Ask me how many times I've had to lock him up, shoot him with tranquilizers and all around beat the living daylights out of him just to keep him from killing people," she said. "I'm sure."

This was a lot for Riley to take. "Do you know where he is?"

"Yes," Buffy said. "And no, I'm not going to tell you."

"Buffy…"

"Riley, please," Buffy said. "Oz is my friend. And I'm not going to let you cart him off to your labs just because he's dangerous. Not when there's a chance we can help him."

"What do you mean?" Riley asked.

"Willow's found a spell that we hope will cure him," she said. She was stretching the truth a lot, she knew. The spell would suppress the werewolf urges in Oz, not cure him of them, but she didn't want to tell Riley that. She loved him, but she wasn't about to let him do to Oz what the Initiative had done to Spike.

"That's great," Riley said. "Are you sure it'll work?"

"Willow's confident it will," Buffy said. "And we've got some heavy hitters lined up for the big night."

"Like who?"

"Demona for one," Buffy said.

"That name sounds familiar," Riley said.

"Jewel of Ragorak," she said. "Remember?"

"Right," he said, finally making the connection. Demona had shown up in Sunnydale to recover the jewel from the late Mayor Wilkins. Riley had set a team to intercept her at the warehouse where the jewel was hidden, but she had gassed them, himself included, before they had a chance to stop her. Luckily, the jewel wasn't the world-ending hazard everyone had thought it was and Buffy had clued him in on what happened after Demona left town. "So she's going to help with the spell. Anya said she was a sorceress."

"She said she would," Buffy said. "Which will probably make Giles _real_ happy," she added sarcastically. "Speaking of which…" She looked up and down the concourse, looking for the former Watcher.

"Buffy, over here," she heard him say. She turned and caught sight of him. He was carrying several cylinders under his arm that kept trying to slide free. She ran over to him and took them.

"Thank you," he said. He set his suitcases down and wiped his brow. "You have no idea how precious those are."

"What are they?" Riley asked.

Giles looked at Riley, surprised to see him. "Scroll material," he said. "I've been…"

"I told him what's going on, Giles," Buffy said. "He knows about the spell."

"I see," he said.

"So these are the spells we need?" she asked.

"Unfortunately, no," Giles said. "That's only the parchment needed for the transcription. I was not able to find an actual text for the keying spell."

"That's okay," she said. "Demona said she had one."

"How…wonderful," Giles said.

"Here, let me get that for you," Riley said, bending down to pick up one of the suitcases. "What have you got in here?" he asked, noting the weight.

"Components for the spell," he said. "Please be careful with that. I won't be able to replace any of them if they're damaged." Buffy grabbed the other suitcase and followed Giles and Riley out of the terminal.

When they were outside, a military transport was waiting for Riley. "Can I give you a ride into the city?" he asked.

"No, we have a ride waiting," Buffy said. "I'll see you later."

"Okay," he said. Riley got into the vehicle and left.

When he was well out of sight, Buffy turned and waved her hand. A stretch limousine pulled up in front of them.

"My word," Giles said as the chauffeur took his bags and set them carefully in the trunk. "Is this…"

"Courtesy of Dominique Destine, Giles," Buffy said. "Hop in."

Destine Manor 

Giles watched as Dominique fingered the scroll material he had given her, looking for all the world like she was touching fine silk.

"Where did you get this?" she asked.

"A magic shop in Soho, a couple of years ago," Giles said. "Into the Mystic, if I recall."

Dominique smiled. "I know the place," she said. "Angela has friends there. The store owners are gargoyles."

"Yes, I know," he said. "Una is a good friend. She gave me quite a remarkable deal for those scrolls."

"The next time I'm in London, I'll be certain to give her your regards," she said.

Giles found himself warming up to Dominique. It was hard to believe that she and Demona were the same individual. _Maybe Willow was right about her changing for the better._

"So, will it do?" Willow asked. "For the keying spell, I mean."

"Yes," she said regretfully. "A pity that it will have to be burned."

"What?" Buffy and Willow said, shocked.

"It's part of the ritual," Giles said. "When the spell on each scroll is read, it is placed in a brazier and burned."

"Very good, Mr. Giles," Dominique said, amused at the momentary panic her statement had caused Buffy and Willow. "I trust you have the necessary components."

"Right here," he said, touching his bag. "You can examine them if you like."

"I think I will," she said. "If you'll come with me, I'll show you my workshop."

Giles picked up his bag and followed Dominique down the hallway.

"Giles, what do you want us to do?" Buffy asked.

"Oh," he said. Taking a slip of paper out of his pocket, he handed it to Buffy. "I need you to find these things. I would have brought them myself but some of the items produce a rather pungent aroma."

"What're they for?" Willow asked.

"It's for a potion for Oz," Giles said. "Part of the actual spell."

Buffy looked at the list. Some of the items sounded extremely noxious. "You realize he's going to hate the smell of this," she said.

"Oh, don't worry," Giles said. "The smell is nothing compared to the taste."

Buffy considered the implications of that statement. "I'm sure that's going to go over real big with him," she said.

_23rd Precinct Station_

_Manhattan_

Elisa spotted Sergeant Morgan as she entered the station.

"Morgan," she called out.

"Afternoon, detective," he said, looking at his watch. He was surprised to see her there this early. "What's up?"

"I need a favor," she said, pulling out a sheet of paper.

"Like the one you asked me last month?" he asked. Elisa had asked him to overlook a couple of parking tickets he had written on a van that had been parked overnight illegally.

When she told him the reason, he still had trouble believing it, even though he had seen a lot weirder stuff in his time, but he had agreed. _She was rapidly using up her favors, though,_ he told himself.

"Not really," she said. She unfolded the paper and handed it to him. "I need you to keep an eye out for this guy."

Morgan looked at the sketch Elisa handed him. "He looks familiar," Morgan said.

Elisa looked up at him. "You've seen him?" she asked, hopeful.

"I think…" Morgan said. "Hey, O'Malley," he called out to his partner.

"Yeah, what's up?" he asked.

"You seen this guy?" Morgan asked.

O'Malley studied the sketch. "The bulletin that came in last week."

"Where is it?" Elisa asked.

"On the board," Morgan said.

Elisa rushed over to 'The Board', a bulletin board that was set up in the detectives' room that listed known felons with outstanding warrants and a list of the FBI's Most Wanted. Elisa noted that Tony Dracon and Glasses' sheets never seemed to leave the board. She looked at the most recent postings and found the bulletin O'Malley was talking about.

"Well, well, Mr. Cain," she said, reading the list of charges and warrants against him, some of them stemming back as far as twenty years. "You have been a busy man." She took down the bulletin and headed for Captain Chavez's office. She knocked on the door before peeking inside.

"Captain, have you got a minute?" she asked.

"Yes, Maza," Maria Chavez said. "What is it?"

Elisa entered the office and set the bulletin on the captain's desk. "I think you're going to enjoy this."

Elisa entered the briefing room with a folder and noted with a smile the number of cops she saw that she knew she could count on. Each one to some extent had had an agreeable encounter with the clan, including Morgan and O'Malley who had actually attended Angela and Broadway's mating ceremony last year. She nodded to her partner Matt Bluestone and Sara Jasper who had been a Quarryman insider at one time until she saw the Gargoyles for what they truly were, not what Jon Castaway/Canmore claimed they were.

"Okay guys, listen up," she said. She reached into the folder and started passing out copies of the bulletin. "You've all seen this notice," she said. "His name is Cain. He's a hunter and a poacher. He's wanted by our guys and Interpol for a whole host of crimes, ranging from illegal trespass to first degree murder. This guy is bad news. We have reason to believe that he's here in New York."

That got everyone's attention. There was a slight murmuring in the crowd as several officers speculated what Cain might be after. _Gargoyles,_ Elisa knew they were thinking.

"We're pretty sure he's not after the clan," she said, choosing to end the speculation. "What isn't widely known is what kind of quarry Cain likes to hunt." She pulled a stack of sketches out of the folder. On it was a picture of Oz and an artist's rendering of his 'other' side. "This is his target," Elisa said. "His name is Oz. He's a kid and a musician. A lot of you probably saw him performing at the P.I.T. concert on the Fourth." She paused for a moment. "Oz is a werewolf," she added. There was more murmuring as some of them looked at her in disbelief. "I know what you're thinking. But we've all seen a lot weirder things lately." She looked around as she let that sink in. "Oz is a good kid," she said. "I'd hate to see anything happen to him. His change from a human to a werewolf only happens for three days each month. I'm sure some of you ladies can sympathize with that." There was a general laughter as several of the female officers agreed with her, Sara included.

"So how do you want to work this, partner?" Matt asked.

"Starting tonight," Elisa said. "I want you to keep an extra eye out for this guy. Cain probably won't surface until Saturday, which is the first night of the full moon, but you may see him out on the street or in Central Park, getting a feel for the 'hunting grounds'." She leaned on the table. "If you see him, call for back-up. Don't try to take him by yourselves. This guy has made a career out of hunting extremely dangerous animals and killing is second nature to him. Consider him armed and extremely dangerous."

The officers and detectives started filing out of the briefing room and Elisa caught sight of a young blonde standing near the back of the room.

"Afternoon, detective," Buffy said.

"How'd you get in here?" Elisa asked.

"Your partner let me in," she said. "Talon told me I can trust him with a few things."

Elisa crossed her arms. "Such as…"

"The Initiative," Buffy said.

"What?"

"It's a covert military operation that has a base in Sunnydale," Buffy said. "My psych teacher, Professor Maggie Walsh, was the head of it until one of her 'projects' got away from her."

"What kind of project?" Elisa asked.

"Ever see Frankenstein?" Buffy responded.

Elisa understood. She had a feeling she knew exactly what kind of project the Slayer was talking about. Coldstone came to mind.

"So what does this 'Initiative' do?" she asked.

"They capture and study non-human life forms," Buffy said. "Mostly demons and vampires. But I did hear that they thought about going after the gargoyles once."

When Elisa scowled at this, Buffy smiled. "I have the same feelings about the Initiative that you do, detective. Right now, I'm trying to find a way to bring them down and your partner said he'd check to see if they had any connection to the Illuminati."

"How did you find out about the Illuminati?"

"I have, or rather I had access to almost every single Watcher diary ever written," Buffy said. "And the Watcher Council has been around for a lot longer than the Illuminati has. Believe me, they're not as discrete as they'd like to think they are."

Elisa smiled at that. She wondered what the head of the Illuminati would think if he knew this. _He'd probably have a stroke,_ she thought happily.

"So why bring them up?" she asked.

"One of their guys is here," Buffy said. When she saw the shock on Elisa's face, she quickly continued. "Don't worry. I've got it covered. He's someone I trust." She didn't bother telling Elisa that she was actually dating Riley Finn. "But given your closeness with the gargoyles, I thought I'd let you know about them, especially after what went on with the Hunters and the Quarrymen."

"Thanks for the info, Buffy," Elisa said. "I'll be sure to let Goliath know about this."

"Any time, detective," she said.

"Do me a favor," Elisa said.

"What?"

"Don't call me 'detective'," she said. "I get enough of that from Demona. It's Elisa."

"Okay, Elisa," Buffy said. "Can I ask you a favor?"

"Name it."

"Can you give Willow and me a lift over to Destine Manor?" she asked. "The last taxi driver we hailed threw us out of his cab."

"Why?" she wondered.

"We had to pick up a few items for Giles," Buffy said. "The smell kind of overwhelmed him."

Elisa frowned at her. "What do you mean 'smell'?"

Destine Manor 

Elisa held her nose as she emptied the contents of a spray can of deodorizer into her car.

"I am never going to get rid of that smell," she said. "I'm going to have to fumigate the car for a whole year!"

Dominique Destine stood off to one side, waving her hand underneath her nose. "No one ever said that sorcery was pleasant work, detective," she said. "Just be thankful you don't have to prepare the potion yourself."

Elisa tossed the empty can into the car. "I can't imagine what you'd want that stuff for," she said. She rolled down the windows and closed the doors. She didn't worry about leaving the car unlocked. It wasn't like anyone was going to jump the walls to steal it, not with the security system Dominique Destine had.

"It's part of the ritual," she said. "It brings the true beast to the surface."

"Driving out the evil spirits?" Elisa said.

"In a sense," Dominique said. "I'd think you'd find this part interesting, detective. This potion is part of your people's heritage."

"My grandfather would have," Elisa said. "And I'm sure my sister Beth would be thrilled to help you brew this gunk. But not me. No, thank you." She looked at her watch. She still had a few of hours before her shift started and plenty of time to get to the Eyrie Building to wait for the clan to wake up if she left right now. She took a step towards her car when a stray breeze came up and wafted the lingering smell back towards her. She took a step back. She was **not** going to get back into that car until it had been properly aired out. She looked at Dominique standing at the top of the porch stairs smiling at her. She groaned.

"Demona," Elisa asked. "Do you have anyplace where I can catch a little shut eye?"

"Certainly, detective," she said. "As long as you don't mind the smell."

Cain's apartment 

_Just two more days,_ he thought as he set out his equipment. Two more days before the night of the full moon. He hadn't been able to find where his quarry was hold up during the day, but he did have a pretty good idea. There were rumors about an underground homeless shelter somewhere nearby. He was certain his quarry was there.

He pulled out an old subway map and studied it. _There,_ he thought. That was as good a place as any to start. He folded up the map and went to the closet. He needed to blend in if he was going to be able to track his prey.

The Labyrinth 

Delilah awoke with a roar that startled some of the newer arrivals to the Sanctuary. She looked around and smiled, calming most of them. _Mainly the children,_ she noted. They looked at her with a wide-eyed wonder that she found endearing. The children didn't see her as a monster, they saw her as a protector at most and a friend at best. Elisa told her that it was because human children aren't born knowing hatred, it's something that is learned. From what she saw of these children, she felt that they were off to a good start.

"Hey, Delilah," Oz said as he came over. She looked at him. He had the same look in his eyes that the children had in regards to her. Funny that she hadn't seen it before. _Probably because you were too busy hating him for what he did,_ she told herself. Oz hadn't been in control of himself when he hunted her last month; she could see that now. Now he was just another kid who needed a friend.

"Hi, Oz," she said, smiling. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm doing okay," he said. "Listen, when you see Talon, tell him I went to the hardware store to pick up some extra hardware for the cell."

"Why?" she asked. "You won't need it after Sunday."

"I might not need it, you mean," Oz said. For some reason, he wasn't holding out any hope that the spell might work.

Delilah could see the uncertainty in his eyes. "What do you mean?" she asked in concern.

"I don't know," Oz said. "But I've been getting a funny feeling over the past couple of days."

"Nerves?" she asked.

"Could be," he said. "But I don't want to take any chances. I'll see you later."

Delilah watched as Oz retreated down the tunnel. Now she was worried. She went off to find Talon, while one of the adults watched her passage with predatory eyes.

Destine Manor 

Giles set aside the last of the scrolls to allow the ink on the pages to dry. Demona picked up the first scroll and examined it.

"I may just have to hire you to prepare all of my future spells," she said, smiling as her eyes took in the exquisite penmanship.

"Thank you," he said, taking off his glasses and rubbing his eyes. Transcribing the spells called for meticulous work and a steady hand. Fortunately, Giles exceeded in both, but it usually ended in eyestrain. "I must admit, this is the first time in years that I've done this kind of spell transcription. Although it does help to work with such excellent equipment." He held up the quill Demona had provided.

"Flatterer," Demona said. She turned as she heard a slight thump come from the balcony. "Good, she's here." She went to the doors and opened them.

Giles stood as a lovely adolescent gargoyle entered. She was lavender in color and had a slight resemblance to Demona.

"Rupert Giles, I'd like you to meet Angela," Demona said. "My daughter."

"A pleasure to meet you," Giles said, taking her hand and planting a kiss on the knuckles, causing Angela to blush.

"Buffy and Sata have told me all about you," Angela said. "But they didn't mention that you were such a gentleman."

"It's one of my hidden talents," he said, smiling as he released the hand.

"Angela will be making up the third of our trio," Demona said.

"Oh?" Giles said. "Your daughter has the talent?"

"Considerable talent, actually," Demona said. "She's assisted me in several complex spells and she's performed a number of spells on her own. Including one that cost me my memories of being a gargoyle for several days," she added, casting an eye on her daughter.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Giles said, seeing Angela's discomfort over her mistake.

"Don't be," Demona said. "It actually turned out for the best. And it gave me a unique perspective on humanity, since I actually believed that I was one." She wrapped an arm around Angela's shoulder and gave her a quick hug.

"So I take it that we three will be performing the actual ritual," Giles said.

"Angela, myself and Willow's Wicca friend Tara, actually," Demona said. "I'd prefer to keep this a female ceremony, since adding a male could upset the balance."

"Perfectly understandable," Giles said, although he was a bit put off at being excluded from the ritual.

"Although," Demona said, putting a talon to her bottom lip. "There is a part of the spell that has yet to be taken care of."

Giles knew what she was referring to. "Oh, lovely," he said.

"Elisa," she heard a voice say. "Elisa, wake up."

"Just a few more minutes, mom," she said tiredly.

"Wake up," another voice said. "Detective."

That got her up. How many times had she feared hearing that voice in her sleep? Her eyes were open in an instant and out of reflex made a grab for her gun, only to find it missing. She quickly looked around for it, which gave her a chance to take in her surroundings. Demona was standing over her beside the couch, holding her sidearm and Angela was sitting next to her. Elisa instantly relaxed.

"Sorry," Elisa said. "Force of habit." Even though Elisa and Demona had long since made their peace with each other, there were time when Elisa still felt wary about her.

"Perfectly understandable, detective," Demona said, handing Elisa her gun. Elisa had placed it on the end table next to the couch she had eventually fallen asleep on. Apparently, Demona had picked up the weapon to keep Elisa from doing exactly what she had done when they woke her up. "What time is it?"

"It's just after eight," Angela said. "Matt will be here in a few minutes to pick you up. I don't think your car has aired out enough."

"The memory lingers, huh," Elisa said. "Will it be okay to leave it here overnight?" she asked.

"Certainly," Demona said. "The smell should be gone by morning. In fact, I might be tempted to drive it to work in the morning." She dangled the keys in her talons.

Elisa pulled on her jacket and stuck out her hand. "I don't think so," she said.

Demona reluctantly handed over the keys. "It was just a thought."

Matt pulled up outside Demona's home several minutes later.

"Ready to go, partner?" he asked as Elisa got into the car.

"We need to swing by the castle first," Elisa said. "There's something I need to tell the rest of the clan."

Central Park 

_Later that evening_

He walked through the park, being careful not to be seen from the paved walkway. He observed a couple kissing on a park bench. He smiled and turned, only to find a pair of large glowing eyes in front of him. _How had it sneaked up on him so quietly?_ was the only thing he was able to think of before the blue beast barked in his face and sent him tumbling out of the bush.

The couple, a tall brown haired man and a blonde woman jumped up at the sound and watched as the gar-beast bowled him over.

"Margot, run!" Brendan yelled as he grabbed Margot Yale's hand and the two of them disappeared into the night.

"What've ye got there, boy?" a large gargoyle said as he landed next to the gar-beast, which was now sitting on his chest. He pulled a picture out of his tunic and looked at it. "Ach, this isn't the scoundrel we be after, Bronx." The gargoyle looked at him and noted the military gear he carried. "But still…"

"Hudson, wait up," he heard a familiar voice call out. He turned his head and caught sight of a brick-red gargoyle land next to the other one. The red gargoyle looked at him.

"Agent Finn, what are you doing here?" Brooklyn asked.

"Ye know this lad?" Hudson asked.

"Yeah, I met him in Sunnydale," Brooklyn said. "He's Buffy's boyfriend."

"I'd shake your hand," Riley said. "But…"

"Bronx, you can let him up," Brooklyn said. "He's okay."

Bronx got off Riley's chest and sat on his haunches, looking at the young man as he stood up. He sniffed the air and growled.

"I guess Bronx doesn't like the way you smell," Brooklyn said. He took a few quick sniffs himself. "Or rather the way you don't smell."

"Thanks," Riley said. "It's a new scent mask the Initiative has developed. Keeps us from being detected by smell."

"Ever think of marketing it as a deodorant?" Brooklyn asked.

"Now there's an idea," Riley said.

"Ye nae have answered the question, lad," Hudson said. "What're ye be doin' in the park, dressed like that?"

"I'm looking for someone," he said.

Brooklyn crossed his arms. "Oz?" he asked.

"You know about him?" Riley said.

"He be a good soul, lad," Hudson said. "Ye don't need to be draggin' him off to yer mad doctor's lab and experimentin' on him to find out what makes him tick."

"I have no intention of doing that to him," Riley said. "Oz was a promising student. I was sorry to see him leave."

"Then why are you looking for him?" Brooklyn said.

"I need to warn him about someone who may be after him."

"This rogue?" Hudson said, handing Riley the bulletin Elisa had distributed to the clan just a few hours before.

"Yes, his name's Cain," Riley said. "Where did you get this?"

"We have a well-placed friend in the police department," Hudson said.

"Let me guess," Riley said. "Detective Maza."

"How did ye…" Hudson started.

"We were going to recruit her a few years ago," Riley said. "But then she disappeared for six months. It kind of blew her chances."

"We remember," Brooklyn said, recalling Goliath, Elisa and Angela recounting the tales of their 'World Tour'.

"So do you know where Oz is?" Riley asked.

"Aye," Hudson said. "But I think it be best if we discuss this with Buffy first before takin' ye to see the lad."

"Already here," she said, stepping out of the bushes.

Brooklyn and Hudson were stunned by her unexpected presence.

"How long have you been there?" Riley asked.

"Come on, Riley," Buffy said. "I've been tracking you ever since you entered the park."

"How?"

"You still wear that same after-shave," she said, touching her nose.

He laughed and shook his head. Out of habit, he had put on the after-shave after getting out of the shower, before he had applied the scent mask. Apparently, the mask wasn't perfected yet.

"What're ye be doin' in the park, lass?" Hudson asked.

"You gargoyles aren't the only ones who like to trash the bad guys," she said. She reached into the bushes and dragged out a masked hoodlum, bound and gagged. He took one look at Bronx and promptly passed out.

_The Labyrinth_

He knew he was being tracked. Someone was following him, and had been following him ever since he left the Sanctuary. He paused and looked back, waiting for whomever it was to catch up to him.

He didn't have to wait long. He heard the footfalls long before the owner came into view. As soon as he could hear them, he knew what was following him. It wasn't the usual heel-toe, heel-toe of a human. It was the sound of someone walking on their toes. One of _them_. A gargoyle.

The gargoyle came into view. _It was her, _he thought. _The white-haired female that had befriended his quarry._ Her eyes glowed as she searched the darkness.

"Who's there?" she challenged. "Show yourself!"

"D…don't hurt me?" Cain said in mock fear. "Please, I weren't doin' nothin'." His disguise was perfect, judging by the way she relaxed, letting down her guard.

"What are you doing here?" she asked calmly. "You know this tunnel isn't safe."

"I…I didn't know," Cain said. "I'm new here, you see, and…"

"You should have asked someone before you wandered off," Delilah said. "Come on, let's get you back to…"

"N…no!" he said, trying to sound scared. He moved slightly into the shadows so the clone couldn't see him reach into his pocket. "I don't want to go back!"

Delilah stepped forward and reached for his arm. "Please, I promise I won't hurt…" She stopped when she got a good look at his face. "Wait! You're…"

Cain's hand stabbed forward and pressed the high-powered stun gun to her stomach.

Electricity arched through her body and she screamed in pain before blackness claimed her.

Cain caught her as she sagged forward. His hand went to her throat and he found her pulse. _Good, _he thought. _ Still alive. It would be a real shame to waste such a beautiful creature just because she was defending her territory._ He lowered her to the ground slowly and tucked the stun gun into his pocket before disappearing into the darkness.

Brooklyn, Hudson, Buffy and Riley were halfway to the Sanctuary when the walls reverberated with a gut-wrenching scream.

"What was that?" Riley asked.

"Elisa!" Hudson said in panic. He took a step forward.

Buffy touched his arm. "That wasn't Detective Maza," she said. "It was different."

"Delilah!" Brooklyn said. "Bronx, go!"

The gar-beast bounded ahead of them. Within minutes, he was standing protectively over the downed clone.

Buffy was at her side quickly. She turned Delilah over and felt for a pulse. "She's alive," she said.

They heard someone running towards them. Riley pulled out a gun and took aim down the tunnel. He relaxed when he saw Oz and what appeared to be another female gargoyle come into view.

"Whoa, easy with the hardware," Oz said as he took in Riley's outfit. He bent down and touched Delilah's shoulder. "Buffy, what happened?"

"I don't know," she said. "We heard her scream and found her like this."

Brooklyn looked up. "Sharon, head back to the Sanctuary and tell Dr. Goldblum about what's happened."

"Yes, Brooklyn," Sharon Nomura said. She turned and ran back the way she and Oz come.

"Did you see anything?" Buffy asked.

"No," Oz said. "Sharon was helping me unload some new hardware for the cell when we heard her scream." He looked at the clone. "She doesn't look good."

Hudson lifted her out of Buffy's arms. "Let's get her back to the Sanctuary," he said.

They took off running down the tunnel. When they were gone, Cain slipped out of hiding and departed.

"What happened?" Talon demanded when he saw Hudson carrying Delilah's limp form into the Sanctuary. He gave Riley's military garb a brief look before focusing his attention on Brooklyn.

"We don't know, Talon," Buffy said. "We were coming in from Central Park when we heard her scream."

Talon turned to Claw. "I want you to take Sharon and go see if you can find out who did this!"

Claw nodded and started towards the tunnel as Sharon returned with Dr. Goldblum and a gurney. He beckoned her to follow.

"Bronx, go with them," Brooklyn said. The gar-beast barked and rushed off after the Mutates.

"I'll go, too," Riley said. "See if I can turn up anything."

"Who the hell are you?" Talon demanded.

"A friend," Buffy quickly answered. When Talon looked at her, she continued. "Don't worry, Talon. I trust him."

Talon looked him over for a moment. "Okay," he said finally. Riley took off after the search party.

Hudson gently placed Delilah on the gurney. She opened her eyes briefly and moaned softly.

"Easy, lass," he said. "Ye're in good hands now."

"Who did this, child?" Dr. Goldblum asked.

"C...Cai..." she strained.

"Cain?" Buffy finished.

"Mm hmm," she muttered painfully.

"Maggie, I'll need help," Dr. Goldblum said to Talon's mate. She went with the doctor and Hudson as they wheeled Delilah away. Talon left to tell Elisa what had happened.

Buffy looked at Oz. Despite his calm exterior, she could tell he was seething inside.

"She was right," he said. "This is my fault."

"What are you talking about?" Buffy asked.

"Delilah," he said. "She said I'd bring trouble down here and she was right." He turned to leave.

"No, Oz," Buffy said. "This isn't your fault." She pulled out a copy of the bulletin she had snagged from Elisa's precinct. "It's his. This guy probably has a list of arrest warrants longer than my arm. And who's to say he wouldn't have shown up here eventually. For all we know, Delilah could have been his next target. Or Claw, or maybe even Goliath. You can't blame yourself for something that's out of your control, Oz."

"I know," he said. "It's just...I always seem to make friends, only to lose them again."

"Don't worry," Buffy said. "She'll be okay. And believe me, when I get through with him, Cain'll wish he'd never been born."

_July 15, 2000_

"How is she, doc?" Oz asked when Dr. Goldblum returned. Elisa and Goliath had joined him and Buffy while they awaited word on Delilah's condition. The search team had returned with no trace of her attacker.

"She's resting comfortably," he said. "It appears she received a severe electrical discharge. I found electrical burns on her stomach. It looks like someone hit her with a very powerful stun-gun."

"Are you sure?" Elisa asked.

"I found two contact points about two and a half inches apart on her lower abdomen," he said. "That would be my first guess."

"Great," Elisa said. "I was afraid he'd start hunting..."

"No," Buffy said.

"What?"

"If Cain had been hunting Delilah, she'd be dead right now."

"I have to agree," Goliath said. "Delilah most certainly was not his intended victim. It is likely she came upon him as he was trying to penetrate the Sanctuary."

"Or she was following him out and he ambushed her," Talon said. "A couple of the regulars said they saw a guy that looked like Cain leaving earlier. He may have been getting an idea of what the area was like. Probably trying to figure out where Oz would be spending the next three days."

"I have to concur with that," Riley said. "The search team; myself, Claw, Sharon and Bronx, went over every square inch of the area where Delilah was attacked. We couldn't find anything."

"And you would be..." Elisa said.

"I'm Riley Finn," he said. He looked at Buffy. "I'm sure Buffy's told you all about me and the organization, Detective Maza." He extended his hand.

Elisa didn't accept it. "Yes, she has," she said bitterly as she got up. "And I find what you do appalling. Especially when it concerns my friends!"

"Easy, detective," Riley said, backing up. "We never followed through on our plans to capture a gargoyle."

"But you planned it," she said. "And that's just as bad. What were you going to do with one, integrate it into your little Frankenstein's monster?"

He turned and looked at Buffy. Apparently, she had told Detective Maza plenty. "I wasn't privy to Professor Walsh's experiments, detective," he said defensively. "Including her experiments on myself and my men."

Elisa stepped back a bit. She had been so angry about the Initiative's planned abduction of a gargoyle and Cain's attack on Delilah that she had completely forgotten what Buffy had told her during the trip to Destine Manor about the drug therapy Professor Walsh had inflicted on her troops, Riley included.

"I'm sorry," she apologized.

"That's okay," he said. "What's important now is finding Cain before tonight."

"What do you propose, Agent Finn?" Goliath asked.

He checked his watch. "Let me get back to you on that. I need to check in." He pulled out a card and handed it to Buffy. "Let me know if you hear anything, Buffy," he said. "I'll try and get back here sometime before sunset." To Elisa and Goliath's surprise, he bent down and kissed her before leaving.

Buffy saw the look on their faces. "I told you he was someone I can trust."

_Destine Manor_

Willow and Tara practiced simple spells most of the night, honing their concentration. Demona watched, impressed by their growing control. After a while, Angela decided to join them. The two human witches smiled as they joined fingers to talons with the lavender female. They practiced until Demona caught sight of the brightening dawn. She clapped her hands once, breaking their concentration. All three looked at the master sorceress.

"That's enough for now," she said. She pointed to the approaching dawn. "I need the three of you rested for tonight."

"Just a little lon..." was all Angela got out before she turned to stone and Demona let out a blood-curdling shriek. She collapsed and Willow and Tara watched in wonder as Demona transformed from gargoyle to human.

When the change was over, Dominique Destine found herself being helped to her feet by two pair of human hands.

"Thank you," she said. She hadn't expected them to rush to her aid so quickly, if at all.

"That looked like it hurt," Tara said.

"Child, you have no idea," she said. "Now, the two of you, off to bed! You need to get some rest."

"But I feel so energized," Willow said. She looked at Tara and could tell that she felt the same way.

"An aftereffect of the spell casting, Miss Rosenberg," Dominique said. "Believe me, in a little while..."

At that moment, Willow let out a long yawn. Tara tried unsuccessfully to stifle her own. Dominique crossed her arms and smiled at them. "As I was saying..." she added as she guided both of them to the bedroom upstairs. Her home didn't have guestrooms; being primarily a loner, she had never needed them until now. After seeing Willow and Tara off to bed in her own room, Dominique grabbed a change of clothes and went into the bathroom, giving serious consideration to having a remodeler come in.

_The Labyrinth_

Elisa went into the Sanctuary's recovery room and checked on Delilah. She smiled when she saw the hybrid clone had changed to stone at dawn, which in itself was a good sign. As long as Delilah awoke at sunset, everything would be perfect. She closed the door and went to check on Oz.

"How's she doing?" he asked when she found him. He was busy installing the new hardware, a heavy-duty lock, to the cell. "Sleeping like the proverbial rock?"

"Literally," Elisa said. "Listen, Oz..."

"I know, Elisa," he said. "Buffy already gave me the talk about how it's not my fault. I appreciate it, but it still doesn't change how I feel."

"Then think about this," Elisa said. "Delilah probably got hurt because she cares about you. It's not easy for her to make friends. Hell, it took me almost a year to start to get to know her, and Demona wouldn't even talk to her until last year." She put her hand on Oz's shoulder. "How do you think she'll feel knowing your tearing yourself up over this?" When he didn't respond, she continued. "I'll tell you. She'll feel pretty lousy, Oz. And she'll blame herself for that because she's the one who told you that you'd bring trouble down here in the first place. Don't do that to her, Oz. You'll just make me have to hurt you."

"Excuse me?"

"Hey, I'm her mother," Elisa said. "It's my prerogative." She patted his shoulder and left him alone to think.

_Destine Manor_

Willow yawned as she woke up. Outside she could see the sky begin to go from a bright blue to various shades of yellow and orange. She reached over and shook Tara awake.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"In my bed," came a voice from the door. They looked and saw Dominique standing there. She was dressed in casual daywear, blouse and slacks, and she had a bag hanging from her shoulder. She had a distressed look on her face.

"Sorry," Willow said, jumping off the bed. "We didn't…I mean…"

"That's all right," Dominique said before tossing the bag on the bed. "Miss Summers brought a change of clothes over for you two. I suggest you change quickly. Sunset will be here soon." She turned and left the two girls, heading down to her workshop where Giles was beginning preparations for the night's activities.

"All is ready, I trust," she asked.

"Everything is prepared," Giles said. "Save for the potion, which I will finish after you cast the keying spell."

"Good," she said. She looked at her watch. "I need to run a small errand. When Angela awakens, have her, Willow and Tara meet me at Belvedere Castle no later than nine o'clock. We will begin then."

Giles saw the look on her face. "Has something happened?" he asked.

"Yes," she said. "Cain ambushed Delilah in the Labyrinth late last night."

"I'm sorry?" he questioned.

"Delilah," Dominique said, then realized Giles had no idea who she was talking about. "She is a clone, a hybrid mix of myself and Detective Maza. She…looks to us as her parents. She, Willow and Oz have become close."

"Is she all right?" Giles asked, concerned.

"She is recovering," she said. "The injuries were severe I'm told, but not life-threatening. She should be fine come nightfall."

"Have you told Willow about this?"

"No," she said. "And I need you to be quiet about this, as well. Do not tell Angela, either. It would distract her, and I need her attention focused on the task ahead."

"Understood," Giles said.

"I shall see you there," Demona said. She picked up a small bag and left.

_The Labyrinth_

"Okay, Oz," Buffy said. "In you go."

Oz stepped into the cell and Buffy secured the door. For modesty's sake, several blankets were hung chest high from the bars.

"Thanks, Buffy," Oz said. "For everything."

"No problem," she said. She made sure the door was locked and stepped back.

"Good evening, Slayer," Dominique said as she entered the Sanctuary. She looked at the cell briefly before turning her attention back to Buffy. "Is he secured?"

"Yeah," Buffy said.

"Who's this?" Oz asked, noting that Dominique wore a loincloth and halter-top.

"I am Dominique Destine," she said. "I am also known as Demona."

"You're the one that's going to help Willow and Tara cast the spell," Oz said.

"Yes," she said before turning to Buffy. "A moment, if you please?"

Buffy looked at Oz before stepping out of his hearing range. "What's up?" she asked.

Dominique cast a quick look at Oz, who was starting to undress behind the makeshift privacy screen. "I need some of his blood for the ceremony tonight." She reached into the bag she had brought with her and produced three silver chalices. "Three drops into each of these."

"I don't see a problem…" Buffy started before she realized what Dominique was asking her. "No, wait. I do see a problem. Are you crazy?"

"It must be werewolf blood," she said. "Untainted. Which means no tranquilizers in his system."

"Great," Buffy said. "You realize that this is not going to be easy. Not to mention the risk of getting bitten."

"It must be done," Dominique said. "Here, hold these," she quickly added as she thrust the chalices at Buffy before doubling over in pain. Buffy took the chalices and watched as Dominique underwent the transformation back from human to gargoyle. She could also hear Oz howling as he went through his own change. When it was over, Demona stood up and took back the chalices. She walked over to the cell and gazed at the werewolf that was Oz.

The beast lunged at her, reaching through the bars to try to rip out her throat. Demona jumped out of range quickly.

"He certainly is a lively one," Demona said. "I will give him that."

"So how do you want to do this?" Buffy asked.

Demona looked at the snarling werewolf, realizing that her task was not going to be as easy as she would have liked. "I think we may need a little help."

Goliath looked at the fuming, raging werewolf on the other side of the bars. "I assume there is no other way of accomplishing this," he said.

"None," Demona said. "And since the lunar eclipse is tomorrow night, time is of the essence."

Demona had briefed him on what needed to be done after he and the rest of the clan arrived. Goliath could already see that getting the required nine drops of blood, three drops in each chalice was not going to be an easy task. He and Claw walked over to the entrance to the cell, where Sharon waited for them.

Demona turned and handed one of the chalices to Delilah, who had recovered somewhat from her encounter with Cain but would still need at least another day of rest before she was in top form again, and handed the other two to Elisa before turning to face the werewolf.

Oz had quieted down some, but the moment Demona approached the bars, he snarled and lunged at her again. This time, instead of jumping back, Demona grabbed Oz's arm as it shot through the bars and pulled. Buffy quickly rushed forward with one of the shackles Oz had kept in his van and locked it around his wrist, then grabbed the length of chain that was attached and pulled back, holding on for dear life.

"Now Goliath!" Demona called out.

On cue, Sharon quickly yanked open the cell door and both Goliath and Claw rushed inside, hitting Oz from behind and pinning his body against the bars. He tried to swing backwards at them with his free arm, but Claw grabbed it and held on tight. Sharon quickly closed and locked the cell door again.

Demona shifted her grip on Oz's shackled arm to keep it still and produced a small knife from her belt. She made a quick cut on the underside of the arm and squeezed the wound to get the blood flowing.

"Delilah!" she called out. The hybrid clone rushed forward and held the chalice under the wound. "Three drops in each one," Demona reminded her.

Delilah nodded and counted out loud as three drops of blood fell into the chalice. She quickly exchanged it for a fresh one from Elisa. She counted out three more drops, and then three more for the remaining chalice. When she stepped back, Demona released her grip on Oz's arm.

Dr. Goldblum stepped forward and jabbed a needle into Oz's arm, pumping a healthy amount of sedative into his system. Oz's struggles grew weaker until finally he fell asleep. Goliath and Claw relaxed their grip on him as Sharon cautiously opened the cell door, allowing them to escape.

Demona took the chalices from Elisa and Delilah and examined the contents. Satisfied, she smiled.

"Perfect," she said. She turned and looked at Buffy. "Buffy, I need you and Sata to come with me. It's time to begin."

_Belvedere Castle_

_Central Park_

Angela, Willow, Tara and Giles looked up as Demona and Sata, who was carrying Buffy, arrived. Demona took the chalices Buffy held and handed one to Angela and the other to Willow. She kept the third one for herself.

"What is this?" Angela asked.

"The blood of the werewolf," Demona said.

"Did you have any problem 'obtaining' it?" Giles asked.

"We had help," Buffy said. "A lot of help."

Demona looked up at the moon. "It is nearly time," she said. "If you will follow me." Demona led them a short distance to a mystic circle she had long ago discovered in the park. The site was isolated and afforded her a place to work in privacy. Giles noted that it had seen recent use as he set the braziers in three spots Demona indicated.

"Willow, you will sit here during the ceremony," Demona said, indicating the very center of the mystic circle.

"And do what?"

"Nothing," Demona said. "Just sit with the warrior's blade in your lap." She turned to the Ishimuran gargoyle. "Sata," she said.

"Of course, Demona-chan," she said. Sata drew the _wakisashi _sword and presented it to Willow. "Honored mage," she said, holding the blade flat against her palms. "I present you with my sword to be used in this noble task. You do me great honor in accepting it for this purpose." She bowed.

"I accept this sword, honored warrior," Willow replied as she set her own hands under the blade. She and Sata had discussed the sword ceremony after Buffy approached the Ishimuran gargoyle with the proposal of using her sword. "I shall not dishonor this noble gift you have bestowed upon me." She bowed and felt the sword grow slightly heavier as Sata removed her hands. Before she backed away, Sata removed the sheath for the sword from her obi and gave it to Willow. Willow placed the blade back in its sheath and sat down in the middle of the circle.

Demona walked the perimeter of the circle, emptying the contents of three small bags into the braziers and setting them ablaze. When she was done, she handed Angela and Tara each one of the three prepared scrolls and a small vial of oil.

"At the start of the ceremony," she said. "Mix the oil with the blood and set it next to the brazier. When you have finished reading the scroll aloud, roll it back up and dip one end into the chalice, then place it in the brazier. Understand?"

"Yes, mother," Angela said. Tara simply nodded.

"Then let us begin," she said.

Demona walked to the first brazier and opened her scroll.

Cain watched as the ritual got under way. _What were they up to?_ he wondered. He suspected that it had something to do with his quarry. _Had they found a way to cure him?_

_That wouldn't do at all. _He sat back and watched as the first female gargoyle emptied the contents of a vial into a small goblet and began reading from her scroll.

Demona recited the words carefully, feeling the power build as the words rolled off her tongue. When she finished she rolled up the scroll, dipped the edge in the oil and set it into the brazier, where it quickly caught fire. As the flames engulfed the parchment, she turned and nodded to Tara.

Tara began reading slowly, hesitantly, but quickly her confidence began to build as she felt the magic pass through her.

After Tara finished reading her scroll and completed her part of the ritual by setting the second scroll to flame, Demona turned and nodded to Angela.

With a bit more confidence, Angela opened her scroll and read the words, feeling the power flow through her. She finished quickly and set the third scroll to blaze.

In the center of the circle, Willow sat feeling the power wash over her. Despite the darkness, the circle blazed with an unearthly light.

"_By the power of the Three," _Demona sounded out. _"I invoke thee!"_ She clapped her hands twice, and the circle flashed brightly for a moment before dimming back to normal.

Willow let out her breath in a rush, she hadn't realized she'd been holding it. She looked around, first at Demona, then Tara and finally Angela. "That was..." She paused, unable to find a suitable word to describe how she felt. "Whew!" she said finally.

"I'd say that is as good a word as any to describe that," Giles said. He turned to Demona. "I must say that I am impressed by your skill, Demona."

"Thank you, Mr. Giles," she said. "But credit also should go to my daughter and young Miss Rosenberg's friend." She looked over at Tara talking to Willow and Angela. "She has great power in her," she said. "Coupled with Willow's own and my daughter's, they could be an unstoppable trio. They could even challenge Oberon if they set their minds to it."

"I'm certain he would be thrilled to hear that," Giles said.

Demona smiled at the thought.

Willow came over at that moment with Buffy and Tara in tow. "So what now?" she asked.

"For you, nothing," Demona said. "This part of the ritual is complete. The magicks have been keyed to you. There is still some preparations to be made for the final part of the spell tomorrow night." She looked over to where Angela was talking to Sata. "Sata, I need you to take Willow home and stay with her while she rests."

"Yes, Demona-chan," she said. Sata led Willow to a spot where she could take off from.

"What's going on?" Angela asked. She could see that there was a hint of worry on her mother's face.

Demona looked at Angela and Tara before shifting her gaze to Buffy.

"Delilah was ambushed yesterday," Buffy said. "We think by Cain."

"That's terrible," Tara said. "Is she going to be okay?"

"She's fine," Demona said. "She helped us to obtain the werewolf's blood from Oz this evening. I didn't want to tell you about it until now because it would throw off your balance and affect the spell."

"I understand, mother," Angela said. Her ties to the clone were very close and she knew that if Demona had told her about Delilah, she would indeed have worried about her.

"That's why I sent Willow with Sata," Demona said. "Sata will protect her and right now that's important. Willow is the key to completing this spell now and nothing must happen to her."

"I guess that means I'll be pulling guard duty in the morning," Buffy said. "Good, because I'm looking forward to Cain trying something right about now," she added, cracking her knuckles.

Cain watched as they left. If the girl was the key to the spell, then he should try and grab her to force the werewolf out into the open. He quickly discarded that notion for several reasons; number one being the Slayer and number two was the jade Ishimuran gargoyle. She looked extremely competent in the use of her swords. No, he would have to wait until the next night to bag his prey. He studied the area for several more minutes, picking out several promising vantage points before he left the park.

_The Labyrinth_

Goliath and Elisa were waiting for them when they got back.

"How's Oz?" Buffy asked.

"Sleeping like a baby," Elisa said. "How did it go?"

"Everything went smoothly, detective," Demona said. "We have just a few more things to take care of, but everything is in place to perform the spell."

Elisa looked around. "Where's Willow?"

"I sent her back to my home," she said. "Sata went with her. After what happened to Delilah..."

"You didn't want to take the chance of Cain getting to her here," Elisa said. She admired Demona's forethought; it would take a small army to penetrate the defenses of Destine Manor once the security system was active. And with Sata there to guard her, there was no way Cain would be able to get to Willow. "Good plan," she said.

Demona looked over to Angela and Tara. "We need to return there ourselves," she said. "I need to go over the final spell with Angela and Tara, and Mr. Giles needs to prepare the potion." She turned her attention to them. "Angela, Tara, we need to be going."

"I guess I can give you guys a lift," Elisa said to the two humans.

"I certainly would appreciate it," Giles said. "As enjoyable as I'm certain gliding is, I'd prefer to keep both my feet firmly planted on the ground, thank you."

"You don't know what you're missing, Giles," Buffy said. "It's a lot of fun." She tossed a look at Elisa, who was smiling in agreement.

"I'll take your word for it," he said.

_Destine Manor_

Sata sat on the couch cleaning her katana while she watched Willow cleaning the _wakisashi._ She looked up as Demona and Angela, who was carrying Buffy, landed on the balcony.

"Where's Tara and Giles?" Willow asked.

"They will be here shortly," Demona said. "Mr. Giles decided to forgo the direct route for the more scenic one. And Tara was unsure about gliding with us."

"I don't know why?" Willow asked. "I thought it was fun."

They heard a car pull up and a few moments later, Giles and Tara came in through the front door.

"Mr. Giles, the workshop awaits," Demona said. "Angela, Willow, Tara, we have some things to discuss about tomorrow night. I will meet you upstairs." When the three went upstairs, she turned to Buffy. "You will be needed at the ceremony tomorrow."

"Why?" she asked.

"Oz must be restrained while he is in the mystic circle," Demona said. "He will be chained, but he is no doubt capable of getting out of them. I need you there to hold him down and give Willow the chance to complete the ritual."

"Why not Goliath?" she asked. "I may be strong, but he's got to be way stronger than I'll ever be."

"It must be you," Demona said. "As the Slayer, you have certain...abilities. You can sense things no one else can. You know this because you can sense the presence of vampires."

Buffy knew that this was true. "This has to do with the final part of the spell," she said.

"Yes," Demona said. "I am uncertain what will actually happen, but I do know that only you will be able to sense it. When you do, you must instruct Willow to strike at that moment. I doubt you will get a second chance." She looked upstairs. "I need to speak with Angela and your friends. I will..." She stopped as a pungent aroma hit her nose. "It appears that your Mr. Giles is already preparing the potion." She went over to several windows and opened them. "I will tell you more about it later if I am able to find anything else." She turned and headed upstairs, leaving Buffy and Sata to the mercy of the fumes coming from the workshop.

"Buffy-chan," Sata said. "As much as I disapprove retreating from anything..."

"You read my mind, Sata" Buffy said as she headed for the front door.

_July 16, 2000_

_The Labyrinth_

Oz examined the restraints he had retrieved from his van. He gave the shackles several quick tugs before handing the assembly to Claw and Talon for a durability test. The two Mutates pulled on the restraints to see if they could bend or break the chains.

"Feels okay to me, Oz," Talon said. He looked over at Claw and saw him nod in agreement. "I don't think you'll be getting out of these."

"I just wanted to make sure," he said. "I'm pretty strong as a werewolf." He rubbed his arm.

"Are you okay?" Talon asked.

"Yeah, my arm's just a little sore," he said. "I guess that Buffy's staying over at Demona's today."

"She's keeping watch over Willow and Tara," Talon said. "She said she'd be back here before nightfall."

"I guess there's not much else to do but wait," Oz said. "If you don't mind, I think I'll go check on my van."

_Cain's apartment_

The door flew open and Elisa and Matt Bluestone rushed into the apartment, guns drawn. "Freeze!" she called out.

The apartment was empty. They did a quick sweep of the place before relaxing long enough to holster their weapons.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" she asked Riley as he came in.

"I guess this is your answer," Bluestone said as he picked up a stun gun. From the extra components on its exterior, Elisa guessed that it had gone through extensive modifications. "This is probably what he used on Delilah."

Elisa went into the hallway. "Morgan, I need a forensics team in here. I want you to turn this place upside down."

"Right, detective," he said as he headed down the hall.

"I don't think he'll be back, detective," Riley said. "He probably knows we found this place."

"That may be the case," Elisa said. "But I want to cover all the bases." She turned to her partner. "Matt, set up a surveillance team outside. If Cain does come back, I want to know about it."

"Right, Elisa," he said.

Riley went over to the table in the middle of the room. "This is probably how he found the Sanctuary," he said, pointing to the old subway map. He picked up the paper that was next to it.

"What've you got?" Elisa asked.

"Looks like a shopping list," he said. He handed the sheet to Elisa.

"It looks like Mr. Cain and Jon Canmore shop at the same store," she said.

"I can run this down if you'd like," Riley said.

"Agent Finn," Elisa said. "The only reason I allowed you on this bust is because you provided us with an address. I'm not going to ask how you got it. But I still don't trust you, despite the fact that you're Buffy's boyfriend. Let us handle this one."

"Detective," he said. "I recognize some of the things on that list. Pretty serious stuff. And I can promise you I can get faster results."

Elisa mulled that over in her head. "Okay," she said, handing him the list. "But I expect some answers before tonight."

Cain watched as the surveillance team parked outside the apartment building. He'd known it was just a matter of time before they found him. He was surprised that they found him this quickly after his attack on the female gargoyle. He turned as a redheaded detective exited the lobby to talk with the officers in the unmarked unit and walked slowly into the park. _This time he would not escape, _he thought.

_Destine Manor_

Dominique held her nose as she examined the potion. Fortunately, the potion itself wasn't as pungent as the ingredients that had gone into its creation.

"I certainly hope that this works," Giles said. "I certainly don't look forward to brewing this concoction again if we fail."

"That won't be a factor," she said. "If we fail, we will not be able to cast this spell for Oz again. This is his only chance with this particular ritual."

"Does Willow know?" he asked.

"She knows," Dominique said. "And she understands."

Giles added one final ingredient to the potion and stirred it in before pouring it into a small vial. For the amount of ingredients used, it produced a surprisingly small amount of liquid. "That should do it," he said. "Will you do the honors, or shall I?"

Dominique took the vial and put a stopper on it. "I know just the person for this task."

_The Labyrinth_

Oz took a sniff at the potion. "Whew, that stinks!" he said as he passed it back to Buffy.

"Don't worry," she said. "Giles said that the smell is nothing..."

"...Compared to the taste," he said.

"How did you know?" Buffy asked.

"It was on Gilligan's Island last night," he said. "The clones think it's hilarious."

"Simple pleasures for simple minds?" Buffy said.

"I don't know," Oz said. "The second season was pretty good. And I think that Malibu's got a thing for Ginger." He took the vial again and looked at it. "Well, they say that if it tastes bad, that means it's working." He put the vial to his lips.

"Not yet," Buffy said. "Demona said to wait until you start to change. Something about it being a tranquilizer."

"So it'll put me out long enough to get me to the ritual," he said. "Makes sense." He put the stopper back on the vial and pocketed it. "Any word on where Cain is?" he asked.

"Riley told me they raided his apartment, but he wasn't there," Buffy said. "He's running down a list of weapons they found there, but so far they haven't turned up much."

"How's Willow holding up?" he asked.

"She's ready to go," Buffy said. "You should have seen her after they performed to keying spell last night. If they could have, she would have done it right then and there." Buffy looked at him. "How're you holding up?"

"I'm managing," he said. "I just wish I could shake this feeling I have."

"Probably just nerves," Buffy said. "Don't worry. By this time tomorrow, you'll be a new man."

_Destine Manor_

Willow picked up the sword and followed Dominique, Tara and Giles out the door. It was time for them to go. They got into Elisa's car and headed for Central Park.

In a nearby alley, Cain lowered his binoculars and headed in the same direction.

_The Labyrinth_

Talon approached the cell with the chains. "Are you ready for this?" he asked.

"Yeah, just give me a minute," Oz said from inside the cell. He finished shedding his clothes and took the vial out of his pants pocket. As he felt the change come over him, he quickly opened it and downed the contents.

Talon watched as Oz's form changed before his eyes. Within moments, a werewolf stood where Oz once did. Or rather, tried to stand. The potion's effects hit him quickly, and a glassy look came over his eyes.

Buffy took the chains from Talon and slowly approached the cell. The werewolf tried to focus on her and snarled, but it was a groggy sounding snarl. She opened the cell door.

The werewolf took one step towards the open door and fell onto the floor, asleep.

"Let's do it," Buffy said quickly. Together, she, Talon and Claw put the chains on Oz and carried him to the waiting van. They dumped the snoozing werewolf inside and attached the chains to special heavy-duty cargo rings Oz had installed into the van before he left Sunnydale.

"Do you want us to go with you?" Talon asked.

"No," Buffy said. "Demona said too many people could cause too many distractions. Don't worry. Goliath's going to meet us there."

Claw closed up the back and gave them the 'O.K.' sign. "I'd better get going," she said. "I don't want to have him wake up on me before I can get him to the park." Buffy got into the driver's seat of Oz's van and left the warehouse.

_Central Park_

Goliath watched as the van pulled up. As it stopped, he could see it rocking slightly.

Buffy turned off the engine and quickly jumped out.

"He's starting to stir," she said. "We'd better get him to the circle pronto."

Goliath opened the back of the van and took hold of the chains binding Oz.

"Hold up a sec," Buffy said. She jumped into the van and quickly released the rings holding Oz to the floor of the van. "Okay, now," she said.

Goliath pulled and the werewolf came sliding out of the van. When he hit the ground, he took a tired snap at Goliath's foot but missed.

"The potion Demona and Giles prepared for him appears to be rather potent," Goliath observed.

"Potent doesn't even begin to cover it," Buffy said as she stepped out of the van. "You should have smelled it." She reached down and grabbed a hold of the chains. "We'd better get him to the party."

_The Labyrinth_

Talon paused as he heard someone racing down the tunnel that led to Central Park. He folded his ears back and prepared himself for a fight when he saw Riley Finn appear out of the tunnel.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I told Detective Maza I'd check out a list we found at Cain's apartment earlier today," Riley said. "I need to talk to her."

"She's not here," Talon said.

"Where is she?" When Talon frowned, he quickly continued. "Look, the weapons that were on the list are pretty serious. I need to let her know."

"She's at the park," Talon said, reluctantly.

Riley looked around. "And Oz?" he asked. "Is he locked up?"

"No," Talon said. "Buffy took him to the park a little while ago."

Riley's eyes went wide in alarm. "What? Why?"

Talon was surprised by his reaction. "Demona's performing the spell to cure him tonight," he said. "I thought you knew."

"No, I didn't," he said. He turned and started back down the tunnel. Talon paused for only a moment before racing towards the Sanctuary to get the tranquilizer rifle.

_Central Park_

Demona watched as Buffy and Goliath set Oz in the middle of the mystic circle. She looked up and saw the shadow of the Earth begin to creep across the surface of the moon.

"Positions," she called out.

Willow took her position near Oz while Tara and Angela stood at the spots they had occupied the previous night.

"What do you want us to do?" Elisa asked.

"He is here," Goliath said low, just loud enough for Demona and Elisa to hear him.

"Where?" Elisa said, drawing her gun and looking around. "Are you sure?"

"I can not detect him," Demona said. "But you are right, Goliath. He is here somewhere. I would be if I were him."

Elisa beckoned Sata and Giles over. "Cain's around here somewhere," she told them. "Spread out and keep a watch for him. Giles, you're with me."

They headed into the trees as Demona returned to the circle and began the spell.

Cain watched as the humans and the gargoyles headed into the trees. _Probably looking for me, _he thought. _Good, because it left the others unprotected. And judging by the way the werewolf was starting to thrash around, they would never hear his approach._

Sata moved cautiously through the trees. She could feel him, he was near. The warrior in her took over and she slowly drew her katana.

She heard a commotion behind her. She turned and looked back the way she had come and realized that it came from the mystic circle. _Oz must have fully revived, _she thought. That was to be expected, she knew. Demona had told them the sedative properties of the potion would last only long enough to get Oz to the circle. She slowly started to turn back.

Cain dropped on her from above, driving his feet into her back and knocking her to the ground. She didn't even have time to register the pain before he hit her across the back of the neck with a blackjack and knocked her unconscious.

Cain set her against the tree he had dropped out of and retrieved his rifle from the hollow. He slowly made his way towards the mystic circle.

Buffy perked her ears at a sound that seemed to come from the trees. Unfortunately, she couldn't do anything about it. Oz was fully awake now and trying to get free. It was all she could do to keep him in the center of the circle. She looked back as Demona took out a scroll and began reciting the final portion of the spell.

_Something was happening,_ she realized. She could feel it. It felt as if some kind of inky _blackness _was oozing through her hands. She turned her attention back to Oz.

Now she could see it. Something was rising from Oz's body. It felt vicious, primal, _evil._ Almost as evil as Angel had been once. She realized what it was. _This was the true werewolf_, she thought, some kind of primal force that was passed down from victim to victim. Almost like the demon that changes a human into a vampire.

It looked up at the disappearing moon and _howled,_ a deep soul-searing sound that almost caused Demona to break her concentration. Buffy looked and saw the look of fear in Tara and Angela's eyes. She tightened her grip on Oz and looked at Willow.

Willow looked at the blackness that flowed up out of Oz. It looked at her, through her, and seemed to smile maliciously.

Demona looked up from the spell. The moon was almost completely covered. She looked at Willow and caught the fear in her eyes. "Willow!" she shouted.

Buffy caught the sound of Demona's voice and looked at her friend. Willow was paralyzed with fear. "Willow!" she repeated Demona's call. She looked up and saw _something _in the middle of the blackness. "Willow, there it is!"

Willow looked at her then followed Buffy's gaze back to the _blackness._ She could see it.

"That's the heart of the beast!" Buffy called out. "That's what you need to hit!"

She saw it, the core of the blackness. She could see it as clear as day. She drew the _wakisashi_ and stepped towards the _blackness._

The _blackness _retreated slightly. It had been revealed and now it was in danger. It tried to free itself, but its host was shackled. It had nowhere to go.

Cain watched as the _blackness _backed away from the sword. He had to end this. He brought up the rifle and sighted in on Buffy.

Elisa caught movement in the trees. She saw the rifle barrel peek out from behind a tree. She signaled to Giles and headed for the sniper.

Willow smiled as the_ blackness _retreated away from her. _It was afraid,_ she thought. It was afraid of _her._ She brought up the sword and waited for Buffy's signal.

Elisa caught sight of Cain and realized that he was sighting in on Buffy. _If he killed her, Oz'll tear Willow and the others apart!_ She broke into a run and leapt as Cain squeezed the trigger.

Buffy looked up as the night suddenly brightened as Demona completed the spell. "Now, Willow!"

Willow stabbed at the _blackness._

There was a loud **crack **and Demona pitched backwards, blood flying from the wound in her shoulder. The _blackness _retreated back into Oz just as the blade passed through it and Oz, smelling fresh blood, went berserk. He tossed off Buffy and turned on Willow.

Cain went down under Elisa's weight and his shot went wide, hitting the azure gargoyle instead of the Slayer. Giles saw Demona go down in a spray of blood and rushed to her side as Oz tried to throw off the chains.

Cain kicked off the detective then threw a punch at her. He missed as she ducked under the blow and threw a jab at his kidney. The blow connected but didn't seem to slow him down. He grabbed her arm and twisted it to throw her off balance and fired a shot at her jaw. It connected and Elisa went down.

He turned to retrieve his rifle when something grabbed him by the back of the neck. He was whipped around and found himself face-to-face with Goliath.

"**That **was a mistake," he said as he picked up Cain bodily and threw him against a tree. He hit hard and did not get up again.

Buffy launched herself at Oz from behind, bringing him down. He was having difficulty getting out of the chains and Buffy was intent on keeping him that way. She saw Giles run past on his way to Demona, and that momentary distraction was all Oz needed to throw her off again.

He was tackled again, this time by Angela, who wrapped her arms around his body in an effort to hold him. He twisted left and right to throw her off and finally did. He turned and took a step towards them when he heard a **pop** and felt a pain in his chest. He looked up and saw Riley and Talon enter the clearing, Talon holding a tranquilizer rifle in his hand. The beast took two steps and collapsed.

Buffy sprang up and ran over to Willow as her friend ran to Oz's side. She was crying.

"It didn't work!" she said, weeping. "It didn't work!"

"We don't know that, Willow," Buffy said.

"No, I know it didn't," she said. "I waited too long. I hesitated!"

"It's not your fault, Wil," Buffy said. She saw movement and turned to see Goliath pushing Cain into the clearing with Elisa and Sata trailing behind, Elisa rubbing her jaw and Sata rubbing the back of her neck.

"You!" Buffy snarled. She rushed forward and slammed Cain against a tree. "You almost got us killed!" She drew her hand back for a blow that would send Cain's nose flying out the back of his skull, _and to hell with the 'No killing humans' rule!_ when she felt Elisa grab her arm.

"No, Buffy," she said. "He's not worth it." She looked at Cain sourly. "Let the courts take care of him."

"You've got nothing on me," Cain said defiantly.

"Oh no," Elisa said. "What about illegal possession of an unregistered firearm, assaulting a police officer, attempted murder?"

"Those charges will never stick," he said. "I'll be out of jail in less than an hour."

"Not this time," Riley said. He grabbed Cain by the collar and looked him square in the eye. "By the authority invested in me by the federal government, I am placing you under arrest."

Elisa took a step towards Riley. "You can't do that!" she protested. "He's my collar."

"I'm sorry, detective," Riley said. "I have authority here." He took out a pair of handcuffs and placed them on Cain's wrists. "If you want to object, I suggest you file an official protest through the proper channels."

Elisa glared at him as he led Cain away.

"You're just going to let him go?" Demona said as Angela led her towards Elisa and Goliath.

"I don't like it any more than you do, Demona," Elisa said. "But he's right, dammit."

"Don't worry," Buffy said. "Riley and I will have a long talk when I get back to Sunnydale." She looked back to where Tara and Giles were comforting Willow. "In the meantime, let's get Oz back to the Sanctuary."

_July 18, 2000_

_JFK International Airport_

Buffy watched as Willow kissed Oz good-bye.

"Are you sure you won't come with us?" she asked.

"I'm sorry, guys," he said. "Not until we can completely beat this thing." The night after the eclipse, Oz had changed into a werewolf, as Demona had expected, and he was still as aggressive as ever. But when he reverted back to a human, he said he felt something different about the change. "Until we figure out exactly what happened to me, I'm still not safe."

Willow put her hand on the side of his face. "I'll miss you," she said.

"I don't doubt that," he said.

Dominique chose that moment to step forward. "I want you to have this," she said. She handed Willow a heavy volume from her workshop. "This spellbook contains a vast amount of lore concerning werewolves. I have never gone through it myself, but it may contain something that could help if you should ever try again. And there are a few spells I personally have added that could be of use to you in Sunnydale."

Willow tried to hand the book back. "I...I couldn't."

"Nonsense," Dominique said. "An apprentice should have the best learning material available."

A...apprentice? Me?" Willow asked.

Dominique looked at her and Tara. "Both of you," she said. "You two and Angela make a wonderful team. I would be remiss in not giving you as much assistance as possible."

Willow looked at Tara. "Wow," she said. "I mean, thank you!"

"My pleasure," she said before turning to leave. "I expect to hear from you soon."

"It's time we board our plane," Giles said. "Ms. Destine," he added, taking her hand and kissing the knuckles. "It's been a pleasure."

"Thank you, Mr. Giles," she said.

"Please, call me Rupert," he said as Buffy rolled her eyes.

"Rupert," she said before she turned and left.

Elisa stepped forward and extended her hand to Buffy. "Goliath and the clan sends their regrets for not being here to see you off."

"I understand," Buffy said, taking the extended hand. "We've all had a busy couple of days." She smiled at Elisa. "You know, when I took a career aptitude test a couple of years ago, the results said I'd end up in law enforcement. Go figure."

Elisa smiled. "We certainly made a great team," she said. "And if you ever decide to give up the Slayer gig, I'm sure the NYPD would be happy to have you."

"Thanks, detective," Buffy said. "That means a lot."

"Elisa."

"Excuse me," Buffy said.

"My name's Elisa, remember?"

Buffy smiled sheepishly. "Sorry about that."

They heard the call for their flight and said their final good-byes. Willow watched as Oz and Elisa left the terminal before joining Buffy, Tara and Giles on their long flight home.

The End


End file.
